The Highland Way
by Lasaraleena
Summary: You are herby required to present an eligible heir to participate in the most honourable Highland games at the Prewett Manor. The winner of the games will be presented with the fairest maiden, descendant of the Prewett line, and they will be betrothed following the crowning ceremony. Let the Highland games begin.
1. The Fair Maiden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to play with the characters. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fair Maiden**

She stood with her back straight and shoulders back thrusting her chest out in pride as she surveyed the Scotland hills from her balcony. Her hair was fiery red and in a riot of unruly curls all down her back to the curve of her pert bottom. Her brows, a dark auburn, were slanted down in concentration over her deep midnight blue eyes. Her full lips were tilted in a slight frown.

Rose was not happy.

Two weeks from now was to be her 17th birthday. And instead of planning a celebration in her dorm at Hogwarts or throwing an even more extravagant party in the abandoned classroom everyone knew of beyond the Gryffindor tower, she was here.

Here being the ancient Prewett Manor that some obscure great great great grandfather of hers had built in the highlands of Scotland. It was enormous. Situated on over 5 acres of land the house stood 4 stories high and spanned at least a full acre. It hasn't been lived in for 49 years. Disrepair was surprisingly quick to be fixed considering her fully magical expansive family. So after only inhabiting the place for 2 months it was already looking like a working stronghold with life and color everywhere you look.

Alright. Time to explain.

Great Great Grandpa Magnus Prewett, her Grandma Molly's grandfather, had been furious when Molly Prewett had run off with Arthur Weasley at the age of 20. The impoverished Weasleys. He'd had her father William cut her out of her inheritance and sever all ties with her and her "family". Whom they never acknowledged as now being their family as well. When William died 5 years after Molly had married, the Weasley's hadn't known that he had had a change of heart. He'd kept it a close guarded secret all the way to his grave. From everyone except for Molly's former maid Agnes, whom he only told a week before his death. An older woman aged 65 and slowing in her duties, she was fired and kicked out of the Prewett Manor shortly after his burial before she could impart her knowledge to anyone else in the family. And when she later tried to get in to speak to them, no one would hear her.

Being a squib, Agnes had no way to get a quick message to Molly of the change of heart her father had had. And anger at the family's treatment of her had made her hold her tongue. Another 6 years had passed and Molly's family had grown, with six boys and another pregnancy. Agnes, afraid she had waited too long, did not come forth with her tale, lest no one believe her and she be punished. Her aged mind left her addled and confused.

Her great grand-daughter, Tula, a 16 year old impetuous girl, was the one told of the tale and entrusted with the secret on Agnes' death bed a few months later.

The girl did not care for the news, nor did she want the responsibility of passing it on to Molly or her family and lived her life as she pleased for 42 years. And only when HER grand-daughter came speaking of Rose Weasley, the 16 year old prefect at her school did Tula remember the tale her Great grandma Agnes had told her.

So she finally took it upon herself and came and told them.

There was a will. Hidden in the walls of the Prewett Manor, in Molly's old room, the will re-instated her as a Prewett, and gave her sole possession of the Prewett Manor by means of a binding ancient spell. And only when a daughter of the Weasley line, upon reaching the age of maturity, participated in the highland games and the outcome of those games would the spell be broken.

Every Prewett since the death of Molly's father William had not known what had made them wish to leave the mansion and never return, but they never suspected it was due to a spell.

And with the deaths of Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian, in the first wizarding war, there was no one left to claim it.

Hence why the mansion was unclaimed and uninhabited for the past 49 years.

And here was finally a Weasley daughter who was eligible to reach the age of maturity and participate in the highland games and all that it entails. Rose Weasley.

What does it entail you ask? And why Rose specifically when her family was so extensively full of Weasley girls?

Well it was simple. The highland games was when the Prewett clan (yes clan) invited all eligible sons of the noble Wizards to their home for a week of skill testing games at the end of which, the winning son would gain the daughters' hand and they would be betrothed before the eyes of their families and all the other visiting clans.

It was ROSE who had to do it because Victoire was already married to Teddy. Dominique was engaged to a French wizard by the name of Jean Clouseau. Roxanne was a lesbian and had immediately announced her secret marriage to what they all thought had been her girlfriend Leslie Winkle when the will was read. And Molly II Weasley, at the age of 17 (almost 18), was 3 months pregnant with Lorcan Scamander's baby and due in September.

Next came Rose. At 16 (almost 17) she was the perfect age. Single. Not a lesbian. And older than Lucy and Lily who were the only other Weasley girls in their family.

It just wasn't fair.

If she had been given fair warning a few months earlier, she would have gotten knocked up like Molly and took herself out of it.

_And left it all on Lucy's shoulders, _she though bitterly. It wasn't fair to any of them, and definitely not fair to put it on one of her younger cousins to do it.

No.

She was going to have to step up.

She glanced one more time at the sun shining off the greenest grass, the budding trees, the crystal water of Loch Venachar and sighed. She felt her freedom slip away from her as she turned her head and walked back into her appointed room.

It was time to send out the invitations.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoy this story. It's not completed, so I'm doing my best to work on it a little at a time. I have about 4 chapters written so far. I'll try to update once a week hopefully. Please let me know what you think of it, or if I should continue it or what. **

**Slight update to Roxanne's reason for not being eligible since it was pointed out that simply being a lesbian would not deter the strong magic of the will. **

**Now here's some background/explaination of the story:**

**#1)** The timeline fits according to what I could best discern from the Harry Potter books and any information given by J.K Rowling.

I took special license with Molly's story since it wasn't specifically told and seemed to fit.

She was born in 1949, had Bill in 1970 which would make her 21. So I had her run away at 20, married and pregnant all in that year. Charlie born in 1972, Percy in 1976, the twins in 1978, Ron in 1980, and Ginny in 1981. Her father (who I named William since no name was given and it would fit that she'd name her first son after him) died when she was 25. She would have been nearly 32 (6 years plus a few months) when Agnes died and told Tula. 42 years later, Molly is 74 and it's the year 2023. From 25 years old to 74 years old is 49 years with the house unoccupied. Tula told them in January of 2023. That would be the year Rose turns 17.

**#2)** Ages and birthdays I made up for Weasley children:

**5 years graduated**

Victoire (Bill and Fleur – married to Teddy Lupin who is age 25) – Born May 2000, age 22 in March, turning 23

**2 years graduated**

Fred (George and Angelina) – Born December 2002, age 20

Dominique (Bill and Fleur – engaged to Jean Clouseau who is age 23) – Born May 2003, age 19 in March, turning 20

**1 year graduated**

Roxanne (George and Angelina) – Born May 2004, age 18 in March, turning 19

**7th year**

James (Harry and Ginny) – Born October 2004, age 18

Louis (Bill and Fleur) – Born November 2004, age 18

Molly (Percy and Audrey – 3 months pregnant out of wed-lock with Lorcan's baby, due in September) – Born April 2005, age 17 in March, turning 18

**6th year**

Rose (Ron and Hermione) – Born March 2006, age 16, turning 17 in 2 weeks

Albus (Harry and Ginny) – Born June 2006, age 16 in March, turning 17

**5th year**

Lucy (Percy and Audrey) – Born August 2007, age 15 in March, turning 16

**4th year**

Hugo (Ron and Hermione) – Born February 2008, age 15

**3rd year**

Lily (Harry and Ginny) – Born December 2008, age 14 in March, turning 15

**#3)** Loch Venachar is a real loch in Scotland near Callander.


	2. The Invitations

**AN: Chapter 1 has a slight change to Roxanne's story. She's now been secretly married to a Leslie Winkle (if you recognize this character name :) then you watch my fave show lol). On with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Invitations**

_Wednesday March 8__th__, 2023_

_To the head of the Scamander Clan,_

_You are herby required to present an eligible heir for the week of March 19__th__, 2023 to participate in the most honourable Highland games at the Prewett Manor. The winner of the games will be presented with the fairest maiden, descendant of the Prewett line, and they will be betrothed on Saturday March 25__th__, 2023. _

_Signed:_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_Prewett Manor_

_Callander, Scotland_

The same letter was sent to several other families that morning. Including the Nott family, the Mclaggens, the Zabinis, the Longbottoms, the Finnigans, the Woods', the Creeveys, and though it pained Ron to do it, the Malfoys. Hermione Weasley had to sign that letter.

The owls poured in almost immediately. Some were questioning. Others, who were well aware of the old traditions, were simply accepting. And one flat out said what a great joke this was and they'll be sure to think up a good one to send back. That was from Colin Creevey.

And then one owl arrived on Friday afternoon that they weren't expecting. The seal on the letter was unrecognizable.

"Who's that from Ron," Hermione asked distractedly as she was putting the other letters in piles of yes, no, and what the hell, in order to answer them. The house was in chaos. All of the Weasley Clan as well as the Potters were running around exploring the mansion and decorating and cleaning as they saw fit. Every weekend the children would come down from Hogwarts ever since they found out about this will in order to help put the house together and prepare for the highland games. Mostly the children were in the way while the adults were trying to do something useful.

"I don't know. The seal is of two doves wrapped in a caftan together. Do you recognize it?" He asked as he scratched his head and lifted his left leg to let two cats streak by. They were quickly followed by Allira, Victoire and Teddy's two year old daughter.

"No I don't Ron dear. Just open it." Hermione was holding down the piles of letters as James and Louis were sitting 10 feet away and shooting random levitation spells at the letters to try and see what was written on them. "Boys I can see you" Hermione said calmly with her back turned to them. They quickly scrambled off, but not too far.

Ron ripped open the seal and the letter magically floated out and unfolded itself hanging in midair. A harsh Scottish brogue reverberated around the room:

_Clan Weasley,_

_It has been brought to the attention of clan McGregor that ye have a bonny lass participating in the most honourable highland games. My son and heir will be fighting for the hand of the Prewett descendant. See you in a fortnight. God's grace be with ye. _

**_Ewan McGregor_**

_Inverardran House_

_Inverardran, Scotland_

For a few seconds, the house was in silence as the letter finished and the paper fell to the floor. Then everyone sitting in the dining area began speaking at once.

"McGregor? Who the hell is-"

"This has got to be a mistake-"

"Did you invite them? I didn't invite them-"

"Wow, what a dreamy accent-"

"MOLLY! You're already pregnant. You don't need no dreamy-"

"But who invited them?"

"Now, now, there's got to be an explanation-"

"Mom, can we help you sort the letters-"

"Victoire, your little terror just pulled Monkey's tail. I told her a thousand times-"

"I still wanna know who invited them."

"What kind of idiotic name is Monkey anyway? It's a bleeding cat."

"Boys drop those letters!"

"But who invited them?"

"Who are they?"

"Who's who?"

"Them."

"What?"

"The McGregors."

"The McGregors? Who are the McGregors?"

"Ok, ENOUGH!" Hermione Weasley was on a chair at this point and suddenly had 10 pairs of eyes on her, including the blue ones of her daughter.

Rose had entered the room only recently after hearing all the commotion and did not catch any part of the letter. She now looked expectantly at her mother.

"Honey, we just got another acceptance for you. That's all." Hermione said as she stepped down from her chair and smoothed down her grey skirt. There hadn't been a wrinkle on it. There never is.

"Yeah. A McGregor? Who are they?" Rose knew better than to be fooled. She didn't know why her family was trying to keep her from helping to plan these games. They'd been tiptoeing around her since the will was first read and she'd agreed to the conditions.

It's like they were afraid that if she was planning it, she'd realize what it all meant and walk away from it. And if she did, the house would upend them all, and the Prewett Manor and fortune would be lost to them. At least until Lucy was eligible and decided to do it.

But Rose wasn't walking away. Though no one said it, they all knew how incredibly important this was to Grandma Molly. Rose knew her grandmother felt this was the only way to make amends to her father for running away all those years ago. So she wouldn't walk away. She wouldn't run as her Grandma had. She was seeing this through. No matter what.

She crossed her arms and waited.

Hermione didn't mince words once she saw her daughter's serious stare. "We don't know them. The letter just arrived and we were trying to figure out who invited them."

A storm of voices almost started up again but was quickly silenced by a non-verbal spell by Hermione.

"Very well. Raise your hands if you sent an invitation to the McGregor Clan." No hands went up, although several were crossed in indignation at being silenced.

"No one. Ok, raise your hands if you KNOW of the McGregors." Hermione didn't really expect anyone to raise their hands at this point, and was surprised when Grandma Molly walked into the room with her hand in the air. She had apparently been listening from the living room.

"I do." She said slowly. There would have been a lot of questions thrown at her if everyone wasn't already silenced.

"I know them. They are an old Clan from long ago. They aren't well known in the Wizarding world since they choose to raise their kin at home. None of them attend Hogwarts, or any of the other Wizarding schools. They live about 4 hours ride from here. Horseback, not broom. They have always wanted ... a Prewett female to marry one of their sons." Molly finished.

Surprisingly no one spoke for a full 10 seconds. And then they all realized it was because they were still silenced. The adults who could do non-verbal spells removed the incantation off themselves and began speaking.

"Molly how do you know of them?" Hermione asked first.

"How did they find out about us hosting the highland games?" Harry voiced, though he didn't really seem to be waiting for an answer.

"I just wanna know if they will be worthy of my daughter. I mean what kind of wizarding family hides out in Scotland forever. This has got to be illegal somehow." Ron muttered.

"It's not illegal Ronald, it's just ... private" Molly hedged. Ron looked at his mother. Something was off here. Something she wasn't telling them.

Again Hermione asked "Molly, how do you know them?"

Molly looked at the ground with a bright red blush on her aged and wrinkled cheeks. "I was supposed to marry Dorian McGregor, Ewan's older brother." She had whispered it so quietly, many doubted their hearing.

"Dorian?" questioned Rose her brow furrowed, "did you love him? Was it arranged?" and then her brow cleared, "is this why you ran away with Grandpa Arthur? Because you were being arranged to marry Dorian and wanted to be with Grandpa Arthur instead?"

Molly nodded slightly her eyes still lowered. She didn't like to remember that time of her life. She had known Dorian had loved her, but she didn't return the sentiment. Instead of appeal to him and try to get their parents to break the betrothal, she had run away with Arthur. She was sure the whole messy situation they were in now was so that the rift between their two clans could be put to rest.

Rose watched her Grandma quietly and it was as if all of her thoughts were being broadcast right at her. Sometimes Rose wondered if she was just extra intuitive or if she was born with a latent magical power seldom seen or talked of.

Following her Grandma's thoughts Rose spoke, "So if Great Grandpa William Prewett wanted to mend the rift, why not just stipulate that a Weasley daughter had to marry a McGregor."

Molly looked up surprised Rose had figured it all out so quickly. There was something extra special about her grand-daughter. "He probably wanted to make sure the same thing didn't happen again. If you were forced to marry a McGregor and ran, history would repeat itself. But if there was a fair tournament of highland games, then they can't complain about another being chosen."

"Chosen?" Rose asked.

"Chosen?" the rest of the adults asked.

"You can choose?" Albus poked his head around the dining room door to insert.

Molly looked bewildered. "Why of course. The highland games are to show off all the traits and skills of the suitors so that the clan's daughter can have a good basis from which to choose."

Rose started laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron scratched his head.

"All this time I thought I'd be forced to marry the winner, but winner just meant whoever won my fancy doesn't it?" Rose said with a smile.

"Well honey, you really can't just choose ANYONE. You must choose a winner. Decided by the games. If a suitor wins no games or not enough, there's no way for you to choose him." Molly clarified hesitantly. She was now worried that her grand-daughter had her eye on a certain person. "You ... you're not looking for a specific person are you Rosie?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Rose said soberly. She now knew she'd have to guard her heart and her words extra carefully. It wasn't really a choice if she had to pick a winner. And highland games in Scotland seemed like it would be very easy for a born and raised Scottish son of clan McGregor. Merlin she hoped he wouldn't be the only winner of all the games.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

**A/N**

**#1 - **The Suitors names and ages and parentage:

**4 years graduated**

Tristan Wood (Oliver Wood & Alisha Spinnet) – Born October 2000, age 22

Alastair McGregor (Ewan & Merida McGregor) – Born July 2001, age 21 in March, turning 22

**3 years graduated**

Lachlan Finnigan (Seamus Finnigan's son, born out of wed-lock with unknown muggle) – Born April 2002, age 20 in March, turning 21

**2 years graduated**

Damien Nott (Theodore Nott & Daphne Greengrass – 1st cousin to Scorpius) – Born January 2003, age 20

Arnold Longbottom (Neville Longbottom & Susan Bones) – Born May 2003, age 19 in March, turning 20

Kyle McLaggen (Cormac McLaggen & Marietta Edgecomb who are divorced) – Born Aug 2003, age 19

**7th year**

Gaston Zabini (Blaise Zabini & Monique Dubois) – Born Sep 2004, age 18

Lysander Scamander (Rolf Scamander & Luna Lovegood – Lorcan's twin) – Born Dec 2004, age 18

**6th year**

Scorpius Malfoy (Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass – first cousin to Damien) – Born Nov 2005, age 17

Marshal Creevy (Colin Creevy & Melanie Dingle) – Born Feb 2006, age 17

**#2 - **Inverardran house exists. And according to google maps it is roughly that distance from my fictional Prewett Manor. It is close to the Ben more mount, and two lochs, loch Dochart and loch Lubhair.


	3. The Best Friend

Chapter 3

**The Best Friend**

Scorpius Malfoy was laying in his dorm at Hogwarts in the Slytherin dungeons.

Tall, handsome, blonde and a tanned shade that no Malfoy male has ever been before him, he was gorgeous. He wasn't sure where he got that trait from. His hair was long and shaggy all over his head. His eyes were ice blue rather than the stormy grey of his father's. His nose fine and straight and his lips full he portrayed an aristocrat and a commoner in the best of both worlds scenario.

In one hand he had a snitch tightly crushed and in the other was Rose's response to his letter.

_Saturday March 11__th__ 2023_

_Scor,_

_You shouldn't be mad at me. I have to do this. I want to make Grandma Molly happy. And you KNOW I'd never leave this responsibility on Lucy or Lily. They're too young. _

_You have every right to worry as my best friend but I assure you I know what I'm doing. It's not like I'm risking my life. It's only marriage. Besides, it might turn out that whoever it is will fall in love with me. And maybe I with them. _

_I know my parents invited you to compete, or else you wouldn't have known about the highland games yet. But you don't have to accept obviously. I'll completely understand. _

_But I fully expect you to be here during the games and support me as a best friend should. In fact I'll be looking for your opinion on every suitor _

_See you in a week. _

_Love,_

**_Rose_**

_Prewett Manor_

_Callander, Scotland_

He couldn't get over it. She'd been gone for a month and the first news he had of what she'd been up to had been his parents writing him about competing for her hand in marriage. He had crushed the glass in his hand at the time reading that letter and had to go to the hospital wing for the cuts.

Compete.

For Rose.

Fuck he'd been competing for Rose ever since he first saw her when they were 11.

Not that she ever noticed.

He exhaled in frustration. Slowly he released his hand and watched the snitch fly up to the top of his four poster bed before he grabbed it by the wings. Rose's uncle Harry had raised both eyebrows and studied him hard the first time he saw him doing it. He never asked what that was about.

His mind wandered back to the first encounter he had had with Rose Weasley.

He had gotten on the train after watching her be hugged by her mum and found an empty compartment. None of his family friends were first years and they had ran off with their friends from before as soon as they got to the train station. So he sat alone. He didn't expect to sit with anyone.

So he was shocked when Rose had purposely found him in his compartment and sat down in front of him as pretty as you please, handed him one of her chocolate frogs and said, "I'm Rose, we're gonna be friends."

He had expected she would snub him. His father had warned him that almost all Weasleys had red hair and that they had a temper to go with that hair and none would be very friendly.

He couldn't help but fall in love with her. What other girl would purposely defy her father's warning and the years of history between their parents and come befriend him immediately. And her actions had spurred her cousins to drop their guards as well. He was friends with all the Weasleys now.

Even Rose's father had eventually come to tolerate him after he'd spent two weeks of that first summer break at the Burrow with all the Weasley and Potter families.

And his parents absolutely adored Rose. And though he'd never told them of his feelings for her, he suspected they knew and were hoping he'd do something about it soon.

So no wonder they were thrilled with these highland games. Their letter had practically glowed with their joy. There was no doubt they wanted him to compete.

But damn it he was spitting mad. How could this have happened!

Scorpius sat up abruptly and smoothed out the letter over his thigh.

_I know my parents invited you to compete, or else you wouldn't have known about the highland games yet. But you don't have to accept obviously._

She didn't expect him to compete. She had no fucking idea of his feelings for her.

He'd been missing Rose over the past month and trying to think of a way to finally tell her he loved her when she returned.

Now there wasn't going to be any time. When she returned in 3 weeks she'd be betrothed. He had no extra time. No time to woo her, no time to let her know what she meant to him.

If he didn't compete, he might as well say goodbye to Rose Weasley and any chance of her being his girlfriend. And if he competed in the games he would be marrying her. Scorpius refused to accept any other outcome. He wasn't expecting marriage so soon but what choice did he have?

He scowled at the thought of her returning betrothed to another 'suitor'.

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks.

When he showed up to compete, would she understand how he feels? Or would she write it off as another best friend thing. He glanced down at the letter once more.

_Besides, it might turn out that whoever it is will fall in love with me. And maybe I with them._

Would she fall in love with him?

He wished this wasn't the only way, but he knew that he'd have to win those highland games now. Because there was no way he was giving up his Rose to any other man. No matter what.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I decided to post this chapter today cuz I'm going on vacation tonight and I won't be able to update for at least another week. I'll use my vacation to try and write a ton more chapters to this story. **

**If you guys have any suggestions for magical Highland games I'm open to it. I have a bunch of ideas but it can't hurt to ask, you guys may have better ones. :)**

**Let me know what you think as always. **

**Oh and the next chapter is actually my favorite one so far lol. One more week until you all get it. **


	4. The Competition

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but I've been getting baked on vacation :) I'm sure you're dying to read the next chapter, (and it's my fave so far) so I'll babble at the bottom. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **The Competition**

Lysander walked around the lake his feet bare and his pants rolled up mid-calf. It was still relatively cold in March and anyone who saw him would think he was crazy. But he loved the cold. And he didn't enjoy the confining feeling of shoes and socks over his feet.

He sighed and chose to park his lanky frame on a cluster of rocks overtop of the Black Lake. He could just make out his reflection in the murky waters. He hated mirrors. He always felt that he was seeing his brother reflected back at him. And what he saw, he didn't like. They may be identical on the outside, with sweeping black hair that was long to their ears and azure blue eyes, slightly crooked noses where they'd invariably broken them in fights while they were young and square jaws that were at odds with their thin frames, but that was where the similarities ended.

Lorcan was the party twin. He loved to get in trouble, he loved to lure girls into trouble with him, and he cared not a whit for the damages he left in his wake. He always skipped class and his marks were not important to him. And when he got Molly pregnant he just shrugged and said it had been a good night. They pegged it to be on New Years' Eve, when James and Louis snuck in firewhiskey and almost all the 7th years got completely smashed, including their cousin Molly and their friend Lorcan. Not including him.

Lysander was the quiet one. He was kind and gentle; he cared about everyone's feelings and especially cared about his studies. He could be found in the library at all hours of the day studying and making notes. Like a certain Rose we all knew.

Because he was a year ahead of her, they never had the same assignments or tests due. So they generally never studied together, but on the odd occasion would share a table. Those times were the best in his life. He barely got his work done but he studied her very well.

He knew she had one curl that liked to fall into her face every three point five minutes when she was bent over her work and that she'd flick it away impatiently never taking her eyes off her notes. He knew she loved to slip off her shoes and curl her feet under her when she was reading, be it homework notes or leisure reading.

He knew about the twinkle she got in her blue blue eyes whenever she was trying to take the Mickey out of someone. He wished she'd do it more often to him.

He knew her hands were super cold on his hot skin whenever she laid her hands on him to get his attention. But he loved the cold.

Merlin he loved her.

And now there were these highland games. He flicked a rock into the lake and watched the ripple grow.

He never expected he'd ever get a chance with her. Not with Scorpius so obviously trailing after her. Not with the multitude of appreciative male glances she always got. Not with Lorcan ... bloody Lorcan, wanting to get in her skirts, even after he got her cousin pregnant.

But no. Lorcan was not eligible for this. Because of what he did, he was not invited to the highland games.

Lysander had never been happier that his brother had been such a heartless philanderer that New Years' Eve.

Because now, Rose was his for the taking.

* * *

"Damien, owl fer you mate."

Damien looked up from the sand pit he'd been sending revealing spells at in Mungus cave to see Bob with a black and white owl on his shoulder coming towards him.

His slender hands put away his wand and he raked back his dark sable hair off his forehead. Sable hair and deep brown eyes made him the spitting image of his father. To differentiate himself from his father's look, he sported a constant scruff that he kept trimmed. It seemed to have a very positive effect on the ladies. Not that he'd had many ladies recently.

As a curse breaker stationed in South Africa, he didn't have much contact with the outside world aside from the one day a month he and the other breakers went to the local bar.

He didn't keep in touch with the friends he'd left behind and was concerned this owl would be bad news.

"Thanks Bob," he took the owl he now recognized as Moira, his mum's favorite owl. The letter tied to her feet was short and to the point. But it didn't leave him any less gobsmacked.

_Damien,_

_You are needed home to participate in the Most Honorable Highland Games for the hand of one Miss Rose Weasley starting on March 19__th__, 2023 at Prewett Manor in Scotland. Your father and I expect you to be there. Opening ceremony is on March 18__th__. Do not be late. _

_Your Mother,_

_Nott Household_

_London, England_

"What in bloody Merlin is this?" he couldn't get his head around it. It was very typical of his parents to send him obscure letters without any explanations, but something like this?

"The Most Honorable Highland Games? What the hell are those? And Rose Weasley? Why would my parents want me to marry Rose Weasley?" Damien was thoroughly confused. All he knew of the Weasleys was that they were always clustered together and Fred was the biggest joker in his year, with Dominique being too good for any of the boys at Hogwarts. Certainly too proud to go out with him. And his father had always warned him to stay away from the Weasleys'. Ron Weasley and his family in particular. Not that he differentiated.

"Whatever, I'm not going."

Searing pain suddenly shot up his hands emanating from the letter sent to him by his parents.

"AHHGH," He couldn't let go of the letter. It was burning him and he wasn't able to let it go.

Bob rushed over and tried to take it from him but was flung back as though stupefied.

Damien knew what this was. His parents put a hex on the letter so that if he refused to go he'd be burned until he agreed. He should have expected this. But he didn't believe this had been that important to them. There was only one way to break it.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." The pain didn't stop, merely slowed and pulsed as though waiting for something more. He had been hoping that simple sentence would do, but it turns out his parents were going to be fucking thorough.

"Wizard's honor, I'll go and participate in the Highland Games." The letter immediately turned to ashes and Moira flew out of the cave, leaving him with burning hands and a promise he really hadn't wanted to make.

"Bob you alright?" he went to help his fellow worker up and noticed his hands were perfectly healed. The pain had all been in his head. He hated the mind fucking games his parents played with him.

"Mate, what the fuck was that?" Bob asked shaking his head as he slowly stood.

Damien brought him to a rock in the cave and sat him on it conjuring some water and a glass.

He hesitated then looked at Bob sideways, "Looks like I'm going to Scotland."

* * *

"Nuh"

"Nuh"

"Offf"

"HUNH"

"Oh Kyle, you're so strong."

"You're so big."

"Is that as hard as it looks"

Giggling spread like wildfire among the four girls gathered around Kyle McLaggen as he bench pressed 450 pounds. Or what looked like 450 pounds.

He wasn't about to let these muggle girls know that he had put a spell on the weights to make them ten times lighter. So in reality he was only bench pressing 45 pounds. Which was still bloody hard work.

He'd been out of school for almost a year now and still had no bloody idea what his career path should be. So he decided to mooch off his old man and use his good looks to enjoy himself with some meaningless muggles.

And girls were flocking to him. He had golden brown hair with streaks of blond dye that he told everyone was natural. Light green eyes that almost blended into the whites of his eyes. And a strong physic that was mostly show and no substance.

"ARGH" he grunted as he laboriously put the weights back up on the bench and sat up flexing his muscles. He silently removed the spell on the weights to bring them back to normal so that no one would suspect him. He never had a spotter for that reason as well.

It was time to break these little ladies hearts.

"Sweethearts, I'm gonna have to say goodbye to all of you lovely ladies." Kyle started with a sad frown on his face.

"Goodbye?"

"What do you mean Kyle?"

"Why goodbye?"

"Ladies ladies. Please don't make this harder on me." He held out his arms in a way that showed off his inflated muscles and inflated ego. "In two weeks I'm going to be betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"What's Betrothed?"

"Like in old people times?"

"I don't want you to be trothed."

Kyle laughed internally but kept his face looking sad and upset. "It means I'll be getting married. Forced to be married. I don't even like the girl." He knew that was a lie. He'd wanted to tap Rose Weasley since fourth year. And she was only in her first then. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to marry her. And if he had a say in this he wouldn't have to marry her. He'd just woo her into his bed under the pretense of marrying her and then announce to everyone that she was a loose woman and he didn't want her as a wife. But first he'd milk these girls' sympathy.

"I'll never get to see you girls again. And we didn't even really get to know each other well." He held one of the brunette's hands while touching the blonds' cheek. He couldn't really remember their names.

"Oh Kyle."

"We're gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too girls." He hesitated as though this was a really difficult situation for him. "I was ... thinking. Maybe ... we can go back to my place and hang out, one last time before I'm doomed to a life of misery."

The four girls looked to each other. Kyle held his breath. Slowly they all smiled one at a time and said, "Yes."

* * *

_Friday March 10__th__ 2023_

_In a surprise move by Tim 'Wall-eye' Wally, the lead chaser for the Chuddley Cannons, a declaration of his love for fellow beater Marcus Flint was made following last night's game. _

_Marcus reacted in outrage and threatened to leave the team, swinging his beater bat at all reporters who strayed too close. Wall-eye apologized for creating havoc on the team but maintained that he can't help who he loves. _

"_It doesn't matter if he won't return my feelings," Tim said following removal of Marcus Flint from the stadium. "I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I love him and I had to let him know it. You can frown down on me all you want, and he can throw hissy fits, but it won't change what's in my heart. Now I can just live my life knowing I did all I could and took that chance. There's no question mark anymore."_

_Well, we'll have to wait and see dear readers if Marcus insists on the removal of Wall-eye Wally from the team. But between you and me, I think it'll be Marcus who'll be forced out if it comes down to it. The Chuddley Cannons would never lose their lead chaser. Be careful Marcus. _

**_Tristan Wood_**

_Quidditch News_

Tristan folded up the Daily Prophet from last Friday and put it down beside him. It was now Monday and in a rare move he was sitting at his desk at work. He tried to be out in the field as much as possible but this couldn't be avoided.

He had to make sure everything was delegated and assigned a good reporter for next week.

Because he was going away.

He was going to Scotland.

To fight for the hand of Rose Weasley.

Tristan sighed and ran his hand past his short cropped hair. He kept his brown hair short for ease of movement with his camera. Combined with his black eyes he looked plain. In his opinion anyways. Some girls had been trying to change his mind but he'd never let any of them close.

Those same black eyes went to the bottom drawer of his desk. He tried to resist but found his hands reaching for the drawer without consent from his brain. He felt around for the familiar clasp and released the secret compartment. No one ever suspected a wizard of using a muggle secret compartment. It was brilliant.

He groped around until his thick fingers closed over the slim piece of cardboard he was looking for. Everyone always wondered how he could be such a good photographer with such thick hands but he couldn't really explain it. He just was.

He brought the picture up close to his face and gazed at it as he'd so often done over the years. Four years to be exact, since he'd taken it. There were three people in the picture. James the II Potter, holding a Zinger broomstick and screaming in triumph at 14 years old. Louis Weasley, smiling sheepishly with the snitch in his hand also 14. Both of them third years. And mini Rose Weasley, 12 years old in second year, holding her muddy book out to James and angrily shaking it at him.

He remembered this moment so very vividly; James had rushed past Rose and knocked the book out of her hand in his rush to get to Tristan and his camera, pulling a reluctant Louis behind him. By the time he'd snapped the picture, Rose was in full blown lecture mode to rival her mother and Grandmother Molly combined.

He brushed his fingers gently over the picture and smiled. His heart pounding like it always did when he looked at it, he gently pressed his lips to the picture wishing he could be doing this for real.

He didn't know how he was going to get through this, but he knew he couldn't say no to this once in a lifetime chance.

He put the picture away back in its hiding place and started organizing his desk.

He sent some interoffice memos to his co-workers and prepared himself to leave on Friday.

It was time to face the music. Let the highland games begin.

* * *

Marshall Creevy, president of the pumpkin juice fan club, leader of the Conspiracy Theory Newspaper (Hogwarts Edition), and board member of the Movement to bring down the alabaster snow spiders, did not want to go to Scotland.

He was far too busy with his latest article, "Vanishing socks: cruel joke played by teachers, or really Trimbles in disguise", to bother with this whole fight for the maiden's hand thing.

He didn't even know any highland games.

He brushed his hand impatiently through his straight blond hair that had a tendency to fall in his brown eyes. With buck teeth and a skinny face like his father, he wasn't the most attractive specimen at Hogwarts. But that was beyond ok with him. Less distraction from his duties.

He sighed, knowing his father really wanted him to compete. Something about it being a great opportunity to photograph Harry Potter.

Well BAH! Why throw him into this thing just to photograph Harry Potter. Sometimes he questioned his father's priorities.

Anyways, he'd better get his article finished before Friday or else the student body would have to wait a whole week to find out that Trimbles were among us. We can't have that.

* * *

_This is going to be easy_.

He thought quietly as he flicked his green gaze around the great hall noting some of his competition for the coming week. He sniffed in disdain at Marshall Creevy busily writing another nonsense article for that dishrag he called a paper. Not even worth the effort to categorize him.

Scorpius was a worthy opponent but Lysander was another joke. Kid was too quiet and studious to know anything about highland games and how to win them.

Gaston Zabini was a man of few words and fewer friends. None were good enough to be graced with his eloquent speech. He preferred his solitude.

But his competitive streak was going to see him the winner at the end of the highland games. Not because he wanted the little chit, but so that he could say he was the winner. And of course to deprive them all of what they wanted.

Yes, these games would be fun.

* * *

Friday afternoon found Arnold Longbottom standing in Headmistress McGonagall's office staring at 4 students.

He had been assigned by the ministry, who were always appraised of everything involving the Golden Trio or their offspring now-a-days, to bring them all by portkey to the location of the Highland Games.

He sighed as he stared at his "competition". He had no chance in hell of ever beating any of them. Though he was older and supposedly more experienced as a worker in the Department for Magical Transportation, he didn't believe he was going to excel at Highland games.

His skinny frame and shaggy brown hair pegged him as more of a geek than a fighter. He pushed his thick-rimmed black spectacles up his nose against his hazel eyes and cleared his throat.

"Alright," He called out to get their attention. "In 37 seconds our portkey will activate taking us to the designated landing on the Prewett property where I'm told we will be greeted and directed to the Manor. Make sure you're touching some part of the urine dish. I do not want to have to come back for you."

Scorpius immediately moved forward to place a finger on the dish clearly the most eager, followed by a scowling Gaston, a smiling Marshal and then a reluctant Lysander. Finally Arnold grabbed the empty space on the tureen and began counting down. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, O—."

And they were off.

* * *

**A/N**

**1) Department information for Arnold's work was found online (Harry Potter Wiki and such).**

**2) Everything about Marshal Creevy was made up (including all extra-curricular activities), he's kind of like the Luna Lovegood of the new generation**

**3) Marcus Flint is about 48 years old ish, found on Harry Potter Wiki. And I just made him a player on the Chuddley Cannons. Yes he's an old player. I imagine my fictional character Wall-eye Wally to be 30. And he clearly has bad taste in men :P**

**4) So I went on vacation and tried to write like 5 more chapters, but I ended up lazing around on the beach and burning to a crisp instead. It's really hard to write while you feel like you're melting. So, now I have to work on my chapters on a week by week basis. Trust me I'll try to get this out to you guys as soon as possible :) Review if you love it :) or hate it ... or anything. **


	5. The Preperations

**Chapter 5**

**Preparations**

"Nip and tuck, here and there-"

"To land the prince with the perfect-"

"HAIR."

Roxanne, Molly and Lucy ran in to Rose's appointed rooms screaming out the lyrics to an oldie but goodie. Shrek 2, the fairy Godmother's song. Some things muggles just knew how to do better.

Rose found herself smiling despite the doom and gloom attitude she'd been carrying around recently.

"Geez, there's that smile finally. I thought you'd lost it somewhere back at Hogwarts." Molly huffed as she sat heavily on Rose's bed as if she'd been lugging around a thousand pounds. In reality she wasn't even showing yet. But that was Molly. If she was suffering, everyone would know it and suffer with her.

"Yeah Rosie, I can't remember the last time I saw you smile." Lucy shoved at her older sisters' legs as she passed by, grabbing the chair by the fireplace. Molly pouted at her cheeky sister and rubbed her calves for good measure.

"I can, she'd been checking out Scorpius' ass."

Rose gasped and turned 3 shades of ... rose. "Roxanne!" the perpetrator merely grinned at her favorite cousin while belly flopping onto the bed next to Molly. "You know we're just friends."

"Maybe not, by this time next week."

Roxie and Lucy glared at Molly as Rose slumped back into her seat on the couch. Their whole point in coming here was to cheer Rose up, not put her in a worse mood. The games were to start tomorrow and tonight was the welcome banquet. Rose had been avoiding the whole family for two days and refused to come out of her room to greet any of her suitors as they arrived.

"Alright that's it." Roxie took control as per usual "Get up. We're here to make you over. You're going to look so sizzling tonight it'll make those boys jump through hoops for you."

She looked so determined that Rose couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is hoop jumping one of the events?" Lucy asked as she ran to a pair of closed doors and opened them to reveal a huge walk in room. Not closet. Closet is too small sounding for what this was. There were a multitude of racks and shelves, little drawers and big drawers and a second vanity set and a chaise longue inside as well.

Then Lucy abruptly froze.

"Wow." Molly deadpanned from the bed. "Really Rose?"

They all turned to stare at her as she blushed once again.

_Stupid Weasley genes._

For as huge as the closet – room – was, it only made the small selection of Rose's clothes taking up only half of one shelf look that much more meagre and pathetic.

"Oh honey this won't do." Roxie shook her head in despair. "Lucy, run and get Victoire. We're gonna need her frenchie-ness."

"Yes Sir." Lucy saluted and dashed out of the room.

Roxie turned to her next victim. "Molly, we're gonna need your book of beauty spells. Get it."

Molly scowled at being asked to move from her cushy spot on the bed. She grumbled the whole way out of the room and made sure to grumble louder as she disappeared from view.

"And you," Roxie pointed a finger threateningly at Rose. "Get in the tub. I'm giving you a scented bath."

Rose snorted at her well meaning but slightly overbearing and definitely scary cousin. "Won't Leslie object to you seeing another woman's naked naughty bits?"

"Leslie would tell me that looking at your scrawny freckled body will make me appreciate her flawlessly smooth white ass-assets all the more." Roxie sniffed and tossed back her short curls with a flick of her wrist. "Now get in the tub. You don't want me to hex a tattoo on that heart shaped behind of yours do you? What would your future husband say to see the lovely words 'Roxie's bitch' scrawled in fine fucking French script across both butt cheeks? Hmm."

With her eyebrows almost to her hairline, and her blue eyes as wide as saucers, Rose decided that just this once, for the 30th or 40th time, she'd let Roxie have her way.

* * *

Lachlan Finnigan, proud son of the prestigious Irishman Seamus Finnigan, prowled the hallways of the Prewett Manor just before the opening ceremony dinner.

Ok. We lied.

Lachlan Finnigan was not proud, his father was not prestigious and if anything, he pranced more than prowled down the Manors halls.

Competition was not his forte.

Socializing was not his forte.

Wooing of any kind was not his forte.

And the idea of him participating in a Societal Competition to Woo the Scottish maiden through the means of HIGHLAND GAMES was so ridiculous that his closest friend and confident, Julianne Hough (exotic witch dancer), had to be taken to St. Mungos to stop her hysterical bought of laughter when he told her.

So what in Merlin's name possessed him to come to the Prewett manor and partake in the Highland Games?

Easy, he was looking for –

"Allira, come back here!"

He almost stepped on her, she was so small. Even with his abrupt stop, she still ran headlong into his legs and her momentum sent her careening back onto her diapered bottom.

Lachlan stared down at her in astonishment, and she looked back up at him in what he swore was accusation. A deep breath, and –

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!"

"Shhhh. Stop. STOP!" He was at a total loss here. Kids were like living nightmares to him.

Luckily she was scooped up in that moment by a tall blue haired man who tucked her under his chin and quickly but gently patted her back.

"You don't tell a baby to stop crying after you knock her over. What kind of idiot are you? Why didn't you pick her up?" Mr. Blue hair came at him with both barrels blazing, despite the quiet voice he used.

Lachlan bristled. "I didn't knock her over! She ran right into me."

"Like that matters to a child. If she falls down, you pick her up. It's as simple as that."

The child was well into her sobbing now, with hiccups thrown in, and occasional breaths so she could scream louder.

"How do you make it stop?" Lachlan's ears couldn't take much more of this.

Mr. Blue hair sighed. "She's a GIRL. Not an IT." He rocked her a few more seconds and then sighed again when it had no effect. "Ok. You have to apologize to her. It's the only way."

"Apologize?!"

"Yes, she knows you've wronged her, and she won't calm down until you say you're sorry."

"Sorry?! To a baby?"

"Look, Mr. – whatever your name is. You were in her way, and you knocked her down. Anyone else in the family would have known to either move or catch her. Not stand there like a pole for her to crash into. So just apologize so we can be on our way." Mr. Blue hair was getting exasperated. In fact, his hair was going more towards red than blue at the moment.

"Ok ok. Sorry." Lachlan thought that would do it, but the child didn't even pause in her dramatics.

"In French please." Red hair said as he turned the wailing girl around to face him.

"FRENCH?"

"Victoire insists on teaching her only French for the first few years since she'll pick up English really quick once she's in school." Orange hair now. Exasperation abating.

"VICTOIRE?" Now Lachlan was upset. His brown eyes dulling considerably.

"Yes Victoire, my wife. Do you know her?"

From Orange-Red hair's tone, it was best that Lachlan backtrack his words and get out of here as soon as possible.

"Uhm, yeah sort of, I was in school with her. I knew of her. That's all. I didn't realize she was married. With a child." He was scratching the back of his neck and tried to put on a friendly face. "Look, I didn't mean any harm. I'll apologize. But I don't know any French. What do I say?"

The dude's hair was receding back to the vibrant blue it had started with. "Oh, from Hogwarts eh? I went there too. I don't remember you per say. I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin. What's your name? You just have to say 'Pardoné-moi Mademoiselle' and she'll quiet right down."

"Pardoné-moi Mademoiselle." He was sure he butchered the pronunciation, but the little girl immediately stopped crying, her dry face giving away how her theatrics had all been contrived and gave him a three toothed smile. He could see now the beauty of Victoire in her sweet face. Fine pale blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face exactly like her mother's. Well, not the eyes. Victoire's were blue.

He had to get out of here.

"Well it was nice meeting you. See you at dinner." And he quickly turned around and walked back the way he had come to hide out in his appointed rooms. Lachlan ignored Teddy calling after him to ask for his name. He didn't want to associate with Teddy Lupin. Or his daughter.

It was a mistake coming here.

A big mistake.

And yet, as he continued to his room up the grand staircase in the main foyer, he knew he wasn't going to leave. Not yet. Not before he'd seen her.

* * *

He was seated in a winged chair in the large alcove facing the main ballroom where they were going to be having dinner most nights due to the size of their party.

Alistair's spot enabled him to watch with his glacier grey eyes as the Weasleys and other contestants ran to and fro putting together last minute details before dinner in half an hour.

His calm exterior belied the rage and turmoil going on inside him. He'd always been able to mask his thoughts and feelings and gave nothing away through his facial expressions or body language. But he was PISSED.

He ran his hand through his long black hair to try and quiet his racing thoughts. They were all waiting on this 'princess', Rose Weasley to show up for the opening ceremony to start. The little chit hadn't even made a single effort to come greet any of the suitors as they had arrived over the past two days. Probably too proud.

Alistair snorted in disgust. If it wasn't for his Uncle Dorian's heartbroken face when he'd first dismissed this competition, he'd never have been here now.

He wasn't even sure how his Uncle found out about the Highland Games. Sure they lived close, but as far as Alistair was aware, they hadn't received an invitation. Every other suitor here had flashed theirs at him as if they knew he was the odd man out.

He wondered how many of these spindly suitors wanted the girl, and how many were coerced into coming. He doubted any fell into the latter category but him. She was most likely going to be pretty, judging by her multitude of cousins running around in varying degrees of beauty.

The eldest, the married one with a girl, was probably part Veela. Her looks were just too flawless. Her sister was the same. He dubbed them as carbon copies of each other with zero personality. Barbies, as the muggle term went.

Then the half African, also married, but to a female this time, was exotic looking with short curls that were intriguing to him. He loved curls. Too bad on that one's sexual preferences.

He was told the mousey haired petite one with the big eyes was pregnant. She was pretty but more common than anything. He wasn't interested. But HER sister was taller, slimmer, and had redish-chestnut hair that glimmered as she walked in the light. She was young though. Too young for this competition.

And the one running around with a pure red sheet of hair was even younger. He ignored her.

It didn't even matter what the 'fair maiden' looked like. He didn't want to be married.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Shackling himself to some pretentious prissy female who cared not a whit for him or he for her.

He ran an aggravated hand over his eyes as he watched two of her male cousins set up a prank with colored water over the entrance to the hallway for the first person to walk through to get doused with. So this is what the Weasleys and Potters aspired to. Hooliganism.

Alistair sighed and stretched out his long legs in front of him, steepling his fingers over his rock hard flat belly and stared around at the Manor surrounding him.

The Prewett manor was bigger than his uncle Dorian's where he and his family lived and worked. But the land was considerably smaller.

Which made sense. Their clan had families living on the land and working for them like a real Scottish strong hold. Unlike the Prewett Manor, which was mostly for show, in which only the family lived.

As he mused he watched as the colored water fell on an older red head with glasses that shouted after the boys, "James! Louis!", and ran at them with his wand out. A mousy brown haired woman ran after him trying to calm him down. Probably the pregnant girl's parents.

He turned his attention back to his home. They bread winged horses on their land. Three of the main kinds, Aethonan, Abraxan, and Granian. They avoided Thestrals due to the inability of most of the workers on their land to see them.

He missed his own Granian horse, Gilded Wing, terribly and couldn't wait till the end of the week in order to go back to his life and his work.

He was not going to win. He didn't care to win. He was only going to compete to appease his Uncle and then he was out.

Suddenly a flurry of movement caught his attention as all the suitors and several of the parents and cousins ran into the alcove and rushed to stand in lines. Looks like the princess was finally ready and the ceremony was about to start.

He got up slowly, lazily, and sauntered over to the line of suitors, taking a place in the back. He was tall enough to see over all their heads, though one blond one came close.

Let's get this show on the road Princess.

She stepped into the hallway slowly followed by her African cousin. The light didn't hit her until she was fully in the alcove. He heard the indrawn breaths. But he suspected he was a contributor to the noise in the otherwise silent cavern. Rose Weasley was gorgeous. Far surpassing any of his expectations. Or his lack of expectations.

And though less than a minute earlier he had been fully prepared to forfeit every Highland game they threw at him, he felt his resolve twist in the opposite direction and could only think one thing:

_Mine._

* * *

**AN: Information on the winged horses came from Harry Potter wiki.**

**It says there that the Abraxan horses are gigantic and powerful and were the type that Madame Maxime had at the tri-wizard tournament pulling her carriage of Beauxbatons students. The Granian horses are grey winged horses that are terribly fast and used for racing. And the Aethonan horses are chestnut in color and pull carriages.**

**Julianne Hough was a dancer on Dancing with the Stars, and then a country singer, and now she's in movies like Rock of Ages, Safe Haven and the Footloose remake. I loved her dancing. Lol, so I decided she'd get a mention.**

**Next chapter will be dinner time, and the chapter after that will be the first game so excited.**

**The more you review the better I'll be at updating :P Incentive :D**

**Love you all**


	6. The Opening Ceremony

**AN: Hey, I'm so sorry it's been so long. But I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas Holidays, and New Years. I was trying to get this out earlier. but it just didn't work. So without further ado, here's Chapter 6. More notes at the bottom. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Opening Ceremony**

Rose stood trembling in front of a line of suitors. How in the hell was she supposed to greet them when she was so nervous she couldn't actually see anything. Just a blurry form of tall men standing before her.

Why was it so deafeningly quiet in here?

She was grateful now for the long midnight blue dress that flared from her hips and covered her quaking knees. She had won some of the makeover battle against her cousins and still felt that she looked mostly like herself.

Her hair was still a riotous mess of curls. She had on only eyeliner, mascara and some lipgloss. None of that hateful cakey foundation crap. And the scooped neckline of the dress, with the small off the shoulder cap sleeves, was growing on her. While a little low for her modesty, it was still not as bad as the sweetheart plunge Victoire had originally charmed onto her once simple day dress.

Roxie was next to her, she knew that much. And the rest of the family was clustered around the alcove, supposedly providing support. But standing as she was, like a pig on a silver platter being offered up to these men, she didn't really feel like they were so supportive.

"Smile dammit!" Roxie hissed into her ear. "You're making all my hard work go to waste looking like a scaowed wittle wabbit."

Rose inhaled a sharp breath through her nose and puffed it out in a burst of laughter she hadn't meant to release. Roxie started laughing with her, and her composure blew leaving them both giggling like the schoolgirls they pretended not to be.

"That's more like it." Uncle George boomed. "There's our smiling blossom."

Her uncle's loud voice and predictable nickname for her brought her back to her center. This wasn't a big deal. She could do this. These men were here for her, and _they_ should be the ones nervous. _They_ had to impress _her_. There was ten of them and only one of her and she'd be choosing the winner.

She smiled.

"Alright, alright, let's get this show on the road. I'll do the introductions. Rose this –"

"I'm her father. It should be my job to do the introductions." Ron stormed up to stand in front of Rose and effectively blocked her view of the guys.

She had been hoping to actually look at them now that she'd calmed down enough to see who they were. She'd been so sheltered up in her room she didn't actually know WHO the suitors were.

"YOU! You're a terrible introducer. You'd butcher the whole thing and then how would our blossom have a good representation of the boys." George yelled back, shoving at Ron's shoulder so he was forced to step back, giving Rose a brief glimpse of the first one in line.

Kyle McLaggen. Ugh.

Really Mum and Dad, you couldn't find anyone other than that piece of work? _Gross._

Before she could turn her eye to the next person behind him, her Father stepped back in front of her, in a full out row with Uncle George now. "I will not butcher the introductions, but I may just butcher YOU!"

"Come on then ickle Ronnikins, butcher me."

_Typical. Let's all make a good impression now. _She rolled her eyes at them.

"Enough!" Every family member turned her way. Rose generally never got involved in these fights but when it came to embarrassing her... well she just wasn't going to let them.

"Now, since you are acting like children, neither of you will make any sort of introduction." She raised her chin in a perfect imitation of her mother and both men looked down at the uncanny resemblance. "We are quite capable of introducing ourselves. In fact it would be better if you all went into the dining room and took your seats and left us to it."

Rose gave them the glare her Mum was famous for. George and Ron knew not to mess with Hermione when she gave that look, so they reacted as they would when she gave a scolding. By tucking their tails and walking quickly away. Slowly the rest of the Weasleys and Potters followed. And after them, a whole slew of other parents of the contestants. She hadn't realized they were invited as well.

Only Roxie remained after a minute.

When Rose looked at her pointedly, she huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't come crying to me later if you fall flat on your tushy and I'm not here to distract them." She whispered and turned to follow after her wife Leslie.

Her cousin really had a thing for tushies.

Finally they were alone.

Her and ten guys.

Why did she want this again?

"Uh," She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked out at them. At the familiar faces before her she began to once again relax. "Sorry about that. You all know how my Father and Uncle George get." She coughed once and blew at the insistent curl that fell into her face.

"Don't worry about it Rose. We're used to it." Arnold Longbottom. Nice guy. Friend of the family. She knew him well. Good choice.

"Ok." She smiled at him, took a deep breath and turned to look at everyone else. Her eyes caught those of her best friend and the breath lodged in her throat. Scorpius was competing?

She tried not to let her shock show through but she was going to have words with her best friend before the night was over.

"Ok," Rose repeated more strongly. "How bought we just go on down the line, say hello and go in to eat." She suggested. "It's pretty awkward trying to get to know each other while everyone else is waiting around, so I'd prefer that we do that during dinner or during the down time between the highland games."

Several others nodded and she relaxed.

Kyle stepped forward and she quickly shook his hand and rushed him on inside. The less time she spent with that one the better. She hoped his seat was nowhere near hers.

Scorpius was next.

"Rose," he whispered as he stepped up to hug her as was their customary greeting. She quickly patted him on the back and stepped back, embarrassed at the familiarity in front of all the other suitors. What would they think if they saw how much she enjoyed the arms of her best friend around her? The best friend that wasn't supposed to be competing.

"We need to talk." She hissed at him. "Tonight."

He looked at her neutrally as he always did when he didn't want to give away how he was feeling. He was so good at hiding what he was thinking. If he didn't want her to know, then she wouldn't know.

Rose tried to reach inside him like she was able to do with every one of her acquaintances to get a read on his emotions but she met with the same wall she always did. Scorpius was impenetrable.

Before she could continue her useless probing, it never worked on him before, why would it now, he turned to go inside.

The next seven guys were a blur.

Tristan Wood shook her hand quietly and wished her luck, as if she was the one competing and not them.

Lysander Scamander was shy and quiet as ever and only said he was looking forward to seeing what games they had in store for them.

Arnold Longbottom didn't say anything and simply patted her hand in between two of his in a sign of comfort. And comfort her it did.

Gaston Zabini creepily kissed the back of her hand and said he was looking forward to having her for a wife. Presumptuous arse.

She discreetly wiped the back of her hand on her skirt once he turned.

Or maybe not so discreetly since Damien Nott chortled as he stepped up to her and deliberately took her other hand. "Don't want his germs on me either Princess." He was handsome.

Marshal Creevey vigorously shook her hand and said it was so that any nargles caught hanging on her arm could be shaken loose before they transferred to him. She wondered if he was chosen for her by James and Louis. They would certainly love playing such a dirty trick on her.

And Lachlan Finnigan shifted his eyes all around as he held her hand for a few seconds without saying anything.

Then, "I'll see you inside." And he walked off quickly.

Hoo boy. She hoped everyone was just nervous on the first night. Some of them were acting downright strange.

Only one remained.

She didn't know him. _Definitely not._ She thought as her eyes travelled from his boots to his dark jeans, up his really, _really_ long legs and defined torso to his face high above her.

Must be the McGregor.

He was smiling at her and she got caught in his white even teeth and the grey of his eyes glinting down at her. Slashing black eyebrows and long lashes framed those eyes and brought them into sharp focus on his handsome face.

_Whoa._

"Hiya Lassie." His voice rumbled over her, as deep as she expected it to be.

"Hi." She murmured back. What could she say to this giant? He must be almost 7 feet tall. Scorpius was 6'4" and she felt that _he_ towered over her, but this guy? Rose was like a child next to him. Her 5'7" frame was just too small for this Highlander.

It suddenly struck her that she couldn't just go around calling him the McGregor the whole competition. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Name's Alistair McGregor. But please, call me Alex. I'm your neighbour." He extended his hand out to her and she smiled despite her nerves. He was definitely friendly. She tentatively put her small hand in his and felt engulfed by it. He wasn't clammy like some of the other guys had been.

"Well Alex. Welcome to Prewett Manor." Rose fidgeted in front of him, unsure what more she could say. As if he sensed her hesitation he stepped back and gestured at the doors to the ballroom turned dining room.

"Thank you Rose. Now, I dunno about you, but I'm starving. How bought we talk later after I've filled my belly with some food." Alex winked at her, putting her immediately at ease. He knew exactly how to defuse the situation and wasn't rushing them into becoming instant friends.

"I am hungry. I hope there's some treacle tart for dessert." She licked her lips at the thought of her favorite sweet.

And instead of agree with her as another suitor might have done, Alex pulled a face. "I hope there's something other than flaky pastry with gloppy syrup all over it. Makes my teeth ache just thinking about them being coated in a layer of sticky sugar."

She laughed as Alex opened the door for her to pass through. He was intriguing. She liked someone who would keep her on her toes.

As they walked in together smiling she turned her head and caught Scor's burning gaze. He didn't look happy. It seemed her best friend hadn't liked the highlander as much as she.

And she could see that her spot was next to Scor at the dinner table.

This was going to be an interesting meal.

* * *

"Alright alright. Settle down everyone. Sit down James! Hugo don't you dare throw that fork! SIT DOWN JAMES!" Ron Weasley's voice roared throughout the ballroom. Not that anyone was listening to him. From his spot in the corner of the U-shaped table he could unfortunately hear every word being only three seats away from Rose's father.

Tristan sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. This was chaos.

The suitors were all split up along the tables with the two prime seats on either side of Rose taken up by the first two of them to walk in, Kyle and Scorpius. The rest of them had simply taken whatever seat was available in between all the families.

His photographic memory had taken in the whole room at first glance and he now knew without having to double check where everyone was sitting.

The Malfoys, Notts and Zabinis had taken up one tip of the U to themselves, while the highlander family nobody knew had taken the other tip.

The extensive Weasleys interspersed with the other suitors' parents filled in the rest of the U.

"-so help me Merlin, I'm going to hex your mouths closed!" Ron was still on his tirade glaring at Albus and Hugo cowering behind Lysander.

"Sonoros. OK EVERYONE." Hermione Weasley had magnified her voice and gotten up from her seat next to Ron.

Immediately all heads turned to her and the silence her husband had been striving for fell over them all. Tristan admired her style. "WE'RE ALL HERE NOW AND PRETTY HUNGRY I'D IMAGINE." A few chuckles followed as Ron grumbled what sounded suspiciously like 'bloody show off. I had it all under control' and took his seat.

"I'LL MAKE THIS SHORT. WELCOME TO PREWETT MANOR EVERYONE. WE'RE VERY PLEASED AND HONORED TO BE HOSTING THE HIGHLAND GAMES. RON AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER THAT OUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER ROSE HAS AGREED TO BE A PART OF THIS TRADITION. AS YOU ARE ALL AWARE BY NOW THE WINNER OF THE HIGHLAND GAMES WILL BE ENTERING INTO A BETROTHAL CONTRACT WITH OUR DAUGHTER TAKING PLACE NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT."

The hush that existed over everyone only grew deeper. Every eye was on one suitor or another trying to read their reactions. Tristan could feel eyes on his own lowered face, including a certain pair that made his skin glow with the rush of his blood. _Please stop looking at me._

Hermione was continuing with her speech, thanking everyone for coming and took the attention back off the suitors.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. BON APPÉTIT." She took her seat and the food immediately appeared in front of them. Reminded them all of their Hogwarts days.

Tristan piled his plate and tried to concentrate on eating but couldn't help but notice the interactions going on around him. Louis, who was sharing the corner of the table with him, was whispering frantically into James' ear next to him while Ron tried to listen in from James' other side. They were obviously up to no good. He smiled despite himself.

Slightly further down Rose was inching her seat away from Kyle and closer to Scorpius while trying to maintain her angry facade with her best friend. Not that Scorpius noticed. He was too busy glaring at Kyle's hands as they strayed to Rose's arm throughout the meal. If Kyle didn't watch it, Tristan was sure he'd find himself with bound hands in a minute.

"Incarcerous." Well, he was right. Kyle's hands were now bound to his chair, but it had been Rose's grandmother Molly who'd cast the spell, rather than Rose or Scorpius.

Tristan smirked and moved his gaze along.

Directly across from him all the way down at the other end of the table, the Highlander no one knew was steadily watching Rose with a deceptively calm look in his eye. Tristan shifted uneasily. This one was the one to watch. The Scottish giant didn't look like he would take no for an answer. And he clearly already had his heart set on winning.

He turned his head to the right and saw Damien Nott staring straight ahead with a stone cold expression on his face. He didn't know what his problem was, but he doubted it was with Albus who was sitting across from him. If Tristan had to guess, and his guesses were usually spot on as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, he'd say that the reason for Damien's sour-dough appearance was sitting in between them. Dominique Weasley and her frou-frou French fiancé Jean were feeding each other little morsels of food and kissing in between each bite. The display was even making him sick.

Tristan sighed and focused back on his food. It was a good meal. Roast potatoes, fried chicken, cuts of rib eye, steamed greens and garlic bread. Very medieval times. But it was hearty and filling and actually tasted pretty –

SCRAPE!

Everyone watched as Rose stood at the center of the table; her chair shoved four feet back. She was glaring down at Scorpius, who had clearly said something to upset her. Roxie cleared her throat before Rose lit into him however, and brought her back to her senses.

Embarrassed and flushed red from all the attention, Rose turned to look at them all.

"Sorry everyone; please excuse my lack of manners." She was looking at her family members and ignoring any other's eyes. "I'm not feeling particularly well, and I'd like to be better in time for the games tomorrow, so if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I'll be going back to my room. Please finish your meals. Don't get up on my behalf. I'm perfectly alright getting back on my own. Have a good evening and I'll see you all tomorrow."

She didn't give anyone a chance to argue, hightailing it quickly out the door and letting it slam shut behind her.

All eyes turned to stare at what they perceived to be the source of her departure. But Scorpius wasn't paying attention to them. He lasted all of 10 seconds before he was out of his seat and hot footing it after Rose.

Scorpius apparently didn't feel the need to make any excuses.

* * *

"Rose, wait," Scorpius yelled as he chased her down the hallway to her rooms. "Please talk to me."

"What is there to say Scor?" She whirled on him, her dress billowing out behind her. In the moonlight she really did look the part of a Highland Princess. He almost lost track of their conversation staring at the light highlighting her cheeks and part of one eye, turning it sapphire. "You decided to compete. That's your decision. Mine is to accept the outcome of these games. You won't budge and I won't budge. There. End of discussion."

"Why do you want me to drop out so badly?" He kept his face as neutrally blank as possible. It wouldn't do to let her see how her words cut him open.

"Because you could get HURT! Has it never occurred to you that these games could be dangerous? I know my parents are the ones planning them but you really never know Scorpius, accidents happen." She was pacing back and forth the width of the corridor and fluttering her hands in agitation. He wanted to grab those hands and soothe them into inactivity. Or a different form of activity. Like touching him.

"So you're worried I'll be hurt." Scorpius said slowly following her movements with his eyes. "And that's it? No other objections?"

She stopped abruptly and stared at him wide eyed. "What other objection should there be? You're risking your safety for nothing. There's no point to you competing. You can't save me from being betrothed at the end just by playing the games Scor. You can be just as much of a protector by not participating as you would by competing."

Scorpius stared at the floor, rolling his tongue in his mouth, dreading asking his next question. "What if I win? What then?"

Silence.

He waited, holding his breath for her answer.

She could make or break him right now.

Finally she cleared her throat, "Well according to Grandma Molly, one of the winners will be the one chosen."

His head snapped up. _One of the winners? Chosen? _

"One of the winners?" He voiced his question aloud. "There's more than one? What does that mean? How are they chosen?"

She smiled at his rapid fire questions, something they both knew he did when he was nervous or upset. "I'm not too sure Scor. I think the top three suitors with highest overall points are the ones I can choose from."

"You? You'll choose?" He was in disbelief. _Can she choose me? Would she?_

"Yes. From the top three." She muttered it as if it was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Scorpius walked toward her and stood less than a foot away. He had never been afraid to touch her before. In fact he'd always indulged himself whenever he felt the need. Which was often. But right this second, he was afraid. A lump settled in his throat.

"Who would you choose?" he whispered the words to the top of her head. She was staring at his chest rather than into his eyes. She could probably feel the unfamiliar tension between them too.

"I don't know. The one I liked the most out of the three I guess." She peeked up at him. He could see that her cheeks were as rosy as her name. He ached to touch them.

He was close to making her understand his feelings. And with no indication from her that she felt the same way.

He snorted internally.

_If anything, she's only been confirming that she wants nothing more than friendship from me._

"And you'd never consider me if I was one of the three?" He didn't know he was going to say that out loud.

"Scor –" She put her hands on his chest. A placating gesture.

"No Rose, answer me." He grabbed her hands and pressed them more fully into his torso. If she could feel his heart beating then all the better. He might as well know now if she was going to break it. "If I was one of the three, would you choose me?"

Her hands fluttered under the trap of his and he almost groaned at the feel of them rubbing against him.

"I – I dunno. I don't think so. You're my best friend and I can't do that to you Scor. I can't ask you to give up your whole life just to keep me from marrying someone I don't like."

Scorpius was quiet for a few slow and laboured heartbeats. "Rose I'd give up anything for your happiness." He raised one of his hands from hers and smoothed it down her cheek. He didn't know how else to make her see how he felt about her. She was so stubborn, his Rose. "I can make you happy."

She turned her head from him slowly, letting his hand slide into her hair. "But what about your happiness?" She was so quiet now. He didn't know if her gesture meant she wanted him to let her go, or if she wanted him to hold onto her tighter. He went for the latter because it was what _he_ wanted. Pressing her head to his chest he prepared to answer her, but she continued. "Please don't do this. It's not worth it. If you got hurt I don't know what I'd do. I'd just die Scor. I'd –"

His heart constricted. She didn't want him. She was only worried about her 'best friend'. Stupid _fucking_ label. "Shhh. Don't worry. I won't get hurt. Besides, I can't actually get out of it now. Even if I wanted to. I signed the contract."

"Contract?" Rose's head came up incredulously.

"You didn't know? All the suitors had to sign a contract as soon as we got here saying we'll participate in all the games and the outcome of the games and the betrothal, should it be us in the end. It also had a ton more in it about not cheating or sabotaging any of the other players. Your parents were very thorough." It was clear from his tone that he thought they may have been a tad overzealous. Then again, her mother was Hermione Granger.

"I didn't know anything about a contract. What if you decided half way through that you didn't want to do this anymore? Can you get out?"

"Nope."

"Does everyone know that?"

"Yup."

"And they all signed anyway? Why would all of them want to be betrothed at the end of this?" She looked so bewildered, Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose, have you seen yourself? Of course everyone wants to be betrothed to you. Do you know how gorgeous you look tonight?"

She snorted and tossed her head in her familiar form of dismissal. "As my best friend you're completely biased. I don't accept compliments from you."

"You never do." He smiled ruefully. "Now, I can't get out of the games, and you have promised to marry the winner. At the very least can you accept that I would be a good option for you? We like each other. We can talk and hang out and no one knows me better than you. And I think I know you pretty well too."

She chewed her lip for a scant few seconds and his eyes narrowed in on her mouth. What he wouldn't give to be chewing those lips for her.

He almost missed her answer. "Yes alright, you would be a good option." Heart soaring so high it made him lightheaded. "Maybe." There he went crashing down again. This yo-yoing thing had to stop. "I just can't get past the idea of taking away your chance at love."

"Why don't you let me worry about that, and you just cheer really loud for me at every game."

She half smiled, then a troubled look crossed her eyes again. "Oh Scor. What if I fall in love with one of the suitors?"

He held his breath. That would be his worst nightmare. Who was she thinking of? The _Highlander_? "Then you fall in love." His words felt like spewing out slugs.

"What if he doesn't win?" She looked so small in his arms, confessing her fears. He wanted to shelter her from anything that would hurt her. Putting aside his own feelings, he tried to reassure her.

"If he loves you back, he'll find a way to win."

* * *

**AN: ... so. Uh. I hope you still like it lol. **

**I almost tortured you guys bad by posting that last bit with Rose and Scorpius in dialog form only and then making you wait like another day or two to get the meat behind it. But thankfully for you all, my husband discouraged me saying that the dialog only felt too rushed. So there you have it. The meat. **

**I'm also going to answer some of the questions I got in reviews (you may skip this if you don't wanna know):**

As to Victoire's birthday, I hadn't looked it up, and it doesn't mess with the story to change it, so I've changed it in Chapter 1 from January to May.

Colin's death. I had semi-remembered that he had died during the final battle, but to be honest, his character is perfect as the father of Marshal. My comic relief so to speak. So for this one thing, I'm ignoring canon and Colin is alive. Yay Colin.

As for why the Creeveys were invited to the Highland Games. They are wizards. All eligible wizards (as in, the right age and still single) were invited to the Highland Games. The 10 named were the ones that accepted. They do not have to be purebloods.

I also got the comment that the many perspectives were hard to understand. Well I wanted to put every suitor's perspective in the first few chapters so that everyone is familiar with all the players. When we get more into the story I'll still use the other perspectives to sometimes tell the games from a different point of view, but it will be from mostly Rose and MY main suitors' points of view. You'll find them out as we go on.

Any other questions you have I'll answer privately if I can, and publically if I can't PM you. Or if I feel the answer would benefit all the readers.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. The Starting Line

**AN: I'm soooo sorry guys. I tried to get this chapter out but there's this pesky other story running through my mind that I'm going to have to write down or it'll take over my whole life. And end up delaying chapter 8 ... So without further ado, here's the next chapter. ****Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Starting Line**

'Wake up.'

'It's time to wake up.'

'Rose.'

'My Rose.'

His face was looming above me with a pure white sky behind him.

_Was that the sky?_

No, it was a room.

His hair was flowing as if from a gentle breeze, but I couldn't feel it.

_Where were the windows here?_

His eyes ... I couldn't see them clearly. They were ... some shade of blue. Ice blue. Scorpius.

I could feel my mouth pull up into a smile as my eyes cast around the room looking for the door. It was time to wake up after all.

'There's no door here Rose.'

Scorpius's hair was growing longer. Shoulder length. That wasn't right.

_Why no door? I need to wake up. _

'Come Rose.'

_No. No I want to get out. _

His hands reached for my shoulders. I couldn't feel them. But I could feel the pain. It hurt. Why?

_Let go. Let go. _

'You're coming with me Rose.'

Hair black as night. Not Scorpius. Scorpius was blond. I was sure of it.

The walls were getting darker. Not white. Red.

_Where am I? Let me out._

'You can't get out. You're staying here. With me.'

_Who are you? Who are you?_

'Don't you know? Don't you remember?'

More pain. Shackles holding my hands behind me. Holding my legs down. So heavy.

_Wake up Rose!_

_Wake up!_

'You're staying with me. Only me.'

Eyes. Not ice blue. Not Scorpius. Where was Scorpius?

Suffocating. Can't breathe. Pressing on my chest. Darker red. The walls were bleeding.

_No. No. _

Eyes. Gleaming. Staring.

_Who are you?_

Grey.

"Wake up you wacko! Stop screaming at me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Roxanne had her hands over Rose's mouth in an attempt to muffle the wailing sound coming out.

Rose fought her off and rolled until she was straddling her cousin on the bed with her hands in a vise around Roxie's wrists, pressing them into the bed. "NO!"

"Ow, ow! You crazy bitch, you're hurting my hands. Let go!"

Rose blinked and finally took in her cousin's wide scared eyes and mussed up hair.

What was she doing?

"I'm sorry." She immediately let go and jumped off of Roxie and on to the floor. "I'm sorry Rox, it was ... a nightmare." As she said it, she couldn't recall what had actually happened in the dream. Was it even a nightmare?

Roxie was rubbing her wrists and straightening her grey shirt over her slim frame. "Yeah yeah, tell that to my poor hair that you completely ruined. Now I look like more of a bed head than you do." She was smiling as she said it, so Rose knew she wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry Roxie. I guess I'm just – edgy." Rose shrugged and stretched out the kinks in her back and shoulders.

"Well shrug it off girl! The games are about to start in twenty minutes and everyone's been looking for you."

Rose turned startled eyes to the big double doors leading to the balcony and could perceive full sunshine through the sheer white curtains. How did that not wake her? "Twenty minutes? Oh Merlin, why didn't you come wake me sooner?"

"Uh hum. I was busy." Roxie hedged as she watched Rose run into the adjoining bathroom and turn on the shower hastily.

"Busy doing what?" Rose yelled back over the water's din. She jumped in, shot a spurt of shampoo onto her head and quickly rinsed it back out. That'll have to do.

"... and anyways you didn't miss too much at breakfast, all the boys were just looking extra green and Lachlan actually got up to probably throw chunks. He's not gonna make it through the games that one." Rose tuned back in time to hear. Roxie looked pleased with herself as she laid out a frilly red skirt Rose definitely didn't own and a see through white top to go with it for Rose to wear. A chill ran down her spine as she looked at the selection. White, going to red. Why was that familiar?

"Rose?"

"Hmm. What?" She shook off the prickly sensation that had crept over her. "What did you say Rox?"

"Get your head out of the clouds and get your butt in these clothes."

"Oh Merlin no. No bloody way am I putting that on my body. If you hadn't noticed, it's March. And it's still freezing outside and the games just happen to be held outside. I'm not wearing THAT. I'll be an icicle before they even finish blowing the horn."

Roxie crossed her arms and stared down her nose at Rose. "Blow the horn? Freezing? Who do you think we are? We're wizards Rose. Do you always forget that? We have heating charms placed over all the tents and the surrounding games area and we definitely will not be blowing no horns. Maybe shooting a cannon. But no horns."

Rose looked shamefaced at the floor. Where did the bloody idea of horns come from anyways? But still, she wasn't going to wear something that was so unlike her. Not twice in a row.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a soft mint green sweater. Simple, comfortable, and warm.

"Humph."

She made sure to stick her tongue out at her huffing cousin as she pulled the sweater over her head.

"You look like bloody Christmas." Roxanne made sure to grumble as Rose pulled the pants over her hips and fastened them.

Rose laughed, stepped into a pair of sneakers and pulled her cousin after her out the doors. "Come on Mr. Grinch. I don't want my mom to blow steam out her ears. You know how she is about punctuality."

As they were running through the halls, Leslie Winkle found them and joined the race out of the manor to the set up tents out back.

As Leslie looked at her wife and licked her lips, something clicked in Rose's brain from earlier.

"Roxie, tell me again what you were so busy doing you couldn't come wake me on time?"

They finally emerged onto the grass to Rose's loud laughter, Roxie's red face, and Leslie Winkle saying she'd be happy to try that morning's particular experiment at least a few more times.

* * *

It was like a carnival on pepperup potion.

Ten tents in various colors that were difficult to stare at for too long made a semi circle in the clearing behind the manor facing away from the back entrance.

Lysander had to walk in between two of them, the magenta and the neon yellow, to get to the central area where all the other suitors and the family members were all standing.

Across the clearing on the opposite end of the tents stood ten massive poles.

_Oh boy, I guess the first game is pole climbing._

Lysander turned his head to take in the rest of the clearing and could feel the heating charms swirling around his clothes. He sighed. He had wished that it would be a little cold to make him more comfortable but it looked like he wasn't going to get his wish.

Rose hadn't been at breakfast this morning. He along with all the other contestants had been watching the door waiting for her arrival when the food had finally been cleared and they were forced to make their way out here.

_Where are you Rose?_

She had clearly been upset with Scorpius when she stormed off during dinner. And despite the fact that it would not help his own pursuing of Rose, he hoped that they had made up. He didn't like it when Rose was upset.

Speaking of which, there she was now, coming through the tents laughing and smiling at her cousin Roxanne.

He smiled. She was happy.

"Finally! Where have you been Rose? We were almost going to start without you." Ron Weasley was gesturing around at the people milling in the center of the circle.

"We were NOT going to start without her Ronald, don't be so dramatic." Hermione elbowed her husband out of the way as she picked up her daughter's hair and started quickly braiding it. Rose tried to duck her head out of her mum's grasp to no avail.

Lysander could hear Hermione muttering to her daughter from his position. "Look at you. A total mess. Couldn't you take a little more care with your appearance? Everyone's here for you young lady. You don't want to show them that they'll be marrying a complete hoyden."

"I got it all from you, MUM. I've seen your school pictures with Uncle Harry and Dad. Don't you think my messy hair is GENETIC?" Rose was grumbling as she finally gave up and subjected herself to Hermione's insistent tugging of her hair.

Hermione was a little affronted. "Humph, I was a little busier than you –"

"If I may, I think her curly hair is beautiful just the way it is." Lysander was shocked that the words had actually come out of his mouth. He could feel his cheeks turn red as both mother and daughter turned to face him. Even they looked a little amazed.

_What the hell were you thinking? Don't speak ever again._

_On second thought, apologize. Then run away._

Before he could further stick his foot in his mouth and say anything more, Rose slipped free of her mother, and pulled her hair apart as she approached him.

"Thank you Ly." She reached out, squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "I like it curly too." His red cheeks got even redder.

It felt so good. Holding her hand. Feeling her skin against his. "Rose, I just ... I want you to know ... that I really ... I like you Rose. And I ... I mean I wouldn't mind ... winning. I mean I ... I want to win." He was stuttering.

_What the fuck am I saying?_

It was like word vomit. Only the kind that comes out in spurts so you're constantly feeling the upheaval of your stomach and the nauseating taste in your mouth.

But instead of look disgusted with him, Rose looked happy. Like she maybe hadn't believed that anyone here wanted to be here.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Lysander. I was so afraid. I am afraid. What if no one falls in love with me? What if this just doesn't work?" She sighed and looked around.

He was going to answer her. He really was. He'd tell her that there's no way everyone could help but be in love with her. But she cleared her throat and looked sheepishly around them and he realized that everyone else was staring at their still joined hands and waiting for them to start the day's events.

He let go of her hand and only managed to say "Don't worry." Before she was swept away by her father and mother to the front of the crowd where there was a small platform and some chairs dead center in front of the poles.

"Alright, we've been waiting long enough. Let's get this party started." Rose's uncle George took over the crowd like he was a famous announcer at the Quidditch World Cup. When Ron got up to interrupt, Hermione shot him a glare and he sat back down sullenly.

"I'll try to keep this short and sweet. It's a fight to the death-"

"GEORGE!"

"Sorry mum. Ok, really, what you'll all be doing this morning is the fabulously Highland like, POLE CLIMBING." He waited for some ooo's and ahhh's, but only Albus and Hugo obliged him.

"Ok then. You'll each be wearing a pair of boots with a sharp pick attached to the inner side of the boots and holding in your hand another pick. You'll climb your individual poles with only these picks. No wand help. No flying. No floating. And no help from the audience of any form. First one to the top WINS. But everyone must finish anyways so we can get your ranking. First place 20 points. Second place 16 points. Third place 12 points. Fourth to tenth place is 8 points to 2 points. Needless to say, you'd like to be in the top three."

Lysander was sweating now. And not just from the heating charms. This task looked hard already, and it was only the first one. Were they starting off tough, or was this supposed to be the easy task?

"Sounds easy enough?" George asked looking around and spotting all the contestants. Lysander looked as well. Only a few of them looked confident about this task. "Well that's not all."

_What?_

Everyone perked up to hear the rest of it.

"These are the magical Highland games, so we thought we'd throw in some magic." George was absolutely gleeful up on the platform. "If you look at the poles, you'll see some darker sections in the wood. Avoid those sections. If you stick your hand pick, or your boot pick into any of those sections, they'll disappear. Not only will that throw you off balance if you're not secured into a regular section of the wood, but it'll also drop your pole down the size of that section, and then add two of that length to the top of your pole. The more you touch those sections, the more you'll have to climb."

Lysander could now see that every pole was riddled with those sections at random intervals in the wood. It seemed like they'd be more likely to stick their shoe picks in since not all of them would be looking down at their feet. He tried to keep that in mind.

"So, you all ready?" Several nods and murmurs of 'Yeah' came back at him. "Ok, line up in alphabetical order in front of the poles. Alistair to the far right, Tristan to the far left."

Lysander ended up with Lachlan to his right and Marshal to his left. He could see Scorpius over Marshal's head staring determinedly at his pole and tuning out anyone else.

The noise was fathomable. Everyone's family members had congregated behind them and were shouting out encouragements.

_"Now make sure you touch only the dark bits Marshal, that way your pole will shrink." Colin was telling his son as he massaged his shoulders while his mum was helping him put on the boots._

_"No no, the pole grows bigger if you touch the dark parts." The mum was saying. "You'll shoot up right along with it to the top. Right?"_

"Well of course you'll only make it if there are no nargles to stand in your way." His mother was saying behind him. "Here Lysander, take some bollonger, it'll give you good luck." She tucked some random tufts of what looked like grass into the tops of his boots. It was slightly itchy.

_"Harry Potter! Harry Potter. Look over here. Over here. I'd like a picture in front of –"_

"Don't fill his head with nonsense. He just needs to climb as fast as he can and he'll be fine." His dad attached the straps of the handpicks to his wrist to keep him from dropping them.

"Hey Lysander, don't fall on your ass and make me look like a tard." Lorcan was 'lovingly' punching his arms as though to wake the muscles up.

"Don't worry. You look like a REtard all on your own." He took a particularly hard punch to the side for that comment. His brother ran off before anyone could say anything to him.

_"Now Lachlan me boy, show 'em how the Irish can do Scotland games, better'en any Highlander."_

"Uncle George you promised." Albus Potter was standing right behind him and doing a wonderful puppy dog look.

"Fine, take over the announcements, but I'm doing the next game." George drudgingly gave in.

"YES." Albus jumped up on the platform and asked his aunt Hermione to cast the sonorous charm for him.

"ALLLRIGHT CONTESTANTS, APPROACH YOUR POLES. NOW STROKE THEM LOVINGLY – OUCH"

Ginny Potter had shot a stinging jinx at her son. "Albus Potter, you say one more comment like that, and you'll be silenced for the rest of the week."

"OK OK, I'LL BEHAVE. ON THE COUNT OF THREE THEN."

Lysander came up to the base of the wooden pole and tried to breath deep.

"ONE!"

He clutched the picks in his hands more tightly and tried to map out the path he was going to take.

"TWO!"

Damn but that grass shit in his boots was getting more and more itchy.

"THREE! AND THEY'RE OFF, STABBING THAT POLE TO A BLOODY DEATH ON THEIR JOURNEY TO THE TOP. IT LOOKS LIKE ALISTAIR'S ALREADY TAKING THE LEAD. NO SURPRISE THERE LADIES AND GENTELMEN.

OPPS SPOKE TOO SOON, HE JUST STABBED A TRICK SPOT WITH HIS LEFT BOOT AND DROPPED DOWN SIX INCHES. AND LOOK AT THAT TWELVE INCHES WERE ADDED TO THE TOP OF THE POLE.

WHOA, THIS IS A SURPRISE. LITTLE MARSHAL CREEVEY IS FLYING UP THIS POLE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. WELL NOT LITERALLY FLYING UNCLE RON, IT'S JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH. DON'T DISQUALIFY HIM."

Lysander was in agony. His arms were tired since he was mostly relying on them to bring himself up. His feet became useless almost immediately since whatever that grass crap had been that his mum had put in his boots he was clearly allergic to. His feet were numb and swollen. He was barely using them for support. This task couldn't end soon enough.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he accidentally rested his right foot against a darkened spot on the pole. Immediately he felt the space disappear and his foot flopped even more uselessly in the air as he held on for dear life to his hand picks imbedded in the wood and the pole fell onto the base seven inches lower.

Two girly pings sounded above him as the seven inch sections were added to the top of his pole.

_Oh Merlin, why can't this be over already? _

"LYSANDER JUST DROPPED ON HIS POLE. DID ANYONE SEE WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS LEGS? HE'S LIKE NOT USING THEM AT ALL.

ALISTAIR HAS REGAINED THE LEAD BUT MARSHAL IS HOT ON HIS TAIL. NOPE NEVER MIND, DAMIEN JUST SURPASSED HIM.

IN LAST PLACE KYLE KEEPS HACKING AT ALL THE DARK SPOTS. HIS POLE LOOKS TO BE ABOUT 20 FEET HIGHER ALREADY. AVOID THOSE KYLE. AVOID!

AND SCORPIUS, IF YOU DON'T STOP LOOKING AT YOUR FEET AND GET TO THE TOP OF THAT POLE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RECONSIDER OUR FRIENDSHIP. AH UH HUM SORRY MATE, LOOK AT YOUR FEET IF IT HELPS YOU AVOID THOSE TRICKY SPOTS THEN. WOW THAT WAS A WHOLE TEN INCH SECTION. HOW DID YOU NOT AVOID THAT?

OOO, MARSHAL IS BACK IN SECOND PLACE. AND TRISTAN JUST MOVED PAST SCORPIUS TO TAKE FOURTH. COME ON SCORP. ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO.

GASTON IS SITTING IN SEVENTH PLACE, BUT HE'S ABOUT TO OVERTAKE ARNOLD WHO'S MOVING ... REALLY SLOWLY. HE HASN'T EVEN HAD ANY TRICK DROPS BUT HE'S JUST ... THAT SLOW.

LYSANDER'S ARMS ONLY TECHNIQUE IS CLEARLY NOT WORKING FOR HIM, HE'S IN NINTH PLACE CURRENTLY BUT ONLY BECAUSE KYLE HAS GAINED ANOTHER TEN FEET.

OH NO NEVERMIND, LACHLAN JUST TOUCHED A THIRTEEN INCH SECTION, THAT'S REALLY GOING TO HURT HIM. AND IT PUT LYSANDER CLOSER TO EIGHTH.

THIS IS IT MY FELLOW WIZARDS AND WITCHES WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE WHO'LL TAKE FIRST PLACE. FEW MORE SECONDS. MARSHAL COULD TAKE IT. HE'S VERY QUICK FOR A LITTLE GUY. OH NO, A SMALL DARK SPOT AT THE TOP AND HE DROPS EIGHT INCHES!

ALISTAIR WINS!

MARSHAL COMES IN SECOND.

DAMIEN WAS RIGHT ON HIS HEELS. I BET THAT SUCKS, IF MARSHAL HAD DROPPED JUST ONE MORE INCH, HE COULD'VE TAKEN SECOND.

DAMN, TRISTAN TOOK FOURTH PLACE FROM SCORPIUS. AND GASTON CAME IN SIXTH.

WHOA, LACHLAN JUST DROPPED ANOTHER TEN INCHES. THIS IS NOT LOOKING GOOD FOR HIM. BUT IT'S GREAT FOR LYSANDER. GO MAN GO. USE THOSE LITTLE ARMS. AND LEGS. IF YOU USED YOUR LEGS I BET YOU'D BE THERE BY NOW."

Lysander stopped listening to Albus' grating voice. He was so tired. All he wanted was to reach the top and then he'd let go. He didn't even care if they didn't catch him. He'll just let go.

Three more alternating stabs of his hand picks and he heard the dinging that signified he'd completed his pole climb.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_I'm done. _

Last thing he heard was Rose's sweet voice screaming out his name as he finally felt a cool breeze rushing past his body.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hehe. Sorry. That's where it's gotta end :P Don't kill me.**

**Anyways, some more notes:**

**1. Pepperup potion is like my idea of saying it's on steroids.**

**2. The first section was obviously a dream, and I hope you guys could tell where it ended. It was when I started using normal quotations for speaking once again with Roxie telling Rose to stop screaming.**

**3. Also I hope it's not too difficult to understand the section with everyone encouraging their own sons while Lysander listen's in and tries to pay attention to his own parents. And his terrible brother Lorcan.**

**4. Um, that's it, if there's any questions, ask me.**

**5. Oh and the scoring system I'm using goes like this:**

**First Place – 20 points**

**Second Place – 16 points**

**Third Place – 12 points**

**Fourth Place – 8 points**

**Fifth Place – 7 points**

**Sixth Place – 6 points**

**Seventh Place – 5 points**

**Eighth Place – 4 points**

**Ninth Place – 3 points**

**Last Place – 2 points**

**The reason being that I want the winners of the games to be true winners and have a better advantage so that not everyone who completes the tasks can possibly win. Which could happen if the point system was all one point apart. So they have to fight harder for the top three spots.**

**Ok until next time :) **

**REVIEW :D**


	8. The In-between

**AN: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out. **

**So I'll let you get to it and babble at the end.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The In-between**

Rose was upset.

These games. They were the reason.

They were halfway through the competition and she felt more disconnected from every suitor than she had at the beginning of the week.

Every morning they would crowd around her during breakfast and make it impossible for her to eat her meal. Then they would traipse down to the tents and stand around waiting for that morning's event to be revealed. The suitors would invariably dedicate the game to her and walk off to do what was required of them.

They'd have lunch and then repeat it all again for the afternoon event.

During dinner, whoever had the highest overall points from that day would be seated on her right and the second highest on her left; with the rest cascading down either end in order of their points as well. She was left nodding politely to whoever was talking her ear off, bragging to her of their prowess that day, and did she _see_ the way he overpowered this guy, or outran that guy.

She was exhausted.

Molly obviously seemed to think she was crazy. Who wouldn't enjoy so much attention? Who wouldn't want to dress prettily every night and have everyone exclaim over their beauty? Who wouldn't jump at the chance to have ten gorgeous men fighting each other for her hand in marriage?

Rose Weasley that's who.

She just couldn't help but think that something was very very wrong with these highland games. No matter how many precautions her family took, someone always got hurt. This kept Rose very distracted and anxious and prevented her from concentrating on building relationships with any of the suitors.

Her mind flashed back over the games they'd had so far.

Sunday morning, the pole climb. Lysander had an allergic reaction to some herb his mother claimed to be bollonger that was supposed to give him good luck.

Her mother had insisted on examining it.

But it had disappeared.

* * *

"_What do you mean it's gone? Herbs don't just disappear by themselves." Hermione huffed as she walked back and forth in front of the bed they had Lysander in. _

_He was unconscious still, running a high fever, and both of his feet were swollen beyond recognition. _

_Rose was sitting next to him continuously casting a cooling charm over his body to bring down his temperature. _

_They'd magically removed his shoes and socks and torn away the bottom half of his pants. No one had wanted to touch his feet in case whatever had affected him was still on his skin. _

_Ron had thought to cast the scourgify charm but his wife had prevented him saying they needed a sample of whatever had affected him first. That was when they realized there was nothing left of it. _

_Aunt Luna had her head in her hands and was muttering over and over that it was all her fault. _

"_Luna please get a hold of yourself honey and tell me again what you put in his shoes. We really need to identify it in order to treat him." Ginny was patiently trying to pry Luna's hands from her eyes. _

"_Bollonger." Luna said pitifully._

"_There's no such thing as bollonger damn it!" _

_Rose could tell that her mother was getting more and more agitated due to the fact she couldn't figure out what was wrong with Lysander. Otherwise she would normally humor her old friend Luna. _

"_Mother," Rose called out before things could heat up even more between the two friends. "Why don't we have Aunt Luna illustrate the herb she used for us, and then you can see if you recognize ... bollonger." _

_They agreed it was a good idea and within two minutes Neville Longbottom had successfully identified it as the leaves of aconite, which even Uncle Harry knew was also named monkshood and wolfsbane. The root was great for potions, but the leaves were toxic. _

_No one knew however how Luna had found it. This was a rare herb now only found in wild magical forests in Scotland. Even more puzzling was how she'd been able to touch it and not react. _

_It was Hermione that deduced that Luna's hand cream had extracts of a bezoar, which was enough to prevent Luna from reacting to it in the short time she'd been handling it. _

_The antidote to common poisons was brewed and brought to Lysander within the hour. He was up and apologizing to Rose for taking her attention away from the fun of the games minutes after it was administered. _

_She waved off his apologies and they walked off together to see if they could get some lunch to bring his strength back._

_But everyone was still wondering where the leaves that had been in his shoes had disappeared to. _

* * *

Sunday afternoon, the Garden Gnome Hunt. They were to locate and colour garden gnomes in their assigned colour and the suitor that hit the most gnomes would win. You'd think nothing could go wrong in this event.

* * *

_Rose was watching from her perch __through a pair of omnicolars_ the chaos developing below. Her family and the suitors' families were all seated in elevated stands overlooking the wide field beneath them where the ten contestants were running wild with wands out. 

_They had been warned several times that the only spell they were to cast was a colouring spell to mark the gnomes they had found. _

_They'd only been at it for five minutes and already Rose's eyes were beginning to hurt from the splashes of neon bright colour spread out over the field. _

_Several hiding places had been created in the field for the gnomes, but a lot of them were simply running to and fro and emitting a high pitched scream. They seemed to be getting faster the more they screamed. And they were loud little buggers. _

_Rose was trying to follow everyone's progress but her eyes strayed way too often to a couple of individuals. She kept one eye on Lysander, worried about him being exhausted from his ordeal in the morning, and making sure he wasn't exerting himself too much._

_While her other eye was on Scorpius. She told herself continuously that she was only making sure he wouldn't get hurt. But the dips her heart would take every time he faced her felt a lot like happy skips and not at all like fear. She resolutely ignored her dipping heart. _

_The noise was becoming deafening, so that several of the spectators started to cover their ears with their hands. _

_That's when it happened. _

_Tristan had been in the lead with twenty of the four hundred gnomes already sporting his violent pink color. He was gaining on another two that were zigzagging back and forth across each others' paths when he suddenly covered his ears and dropped to the ground. His cry of pain wasn't as loud as the din of screaming gnomes but Rose still heard it and felt it slice through her. _

_Pain, another person in pain. "Tristan!" She cried. She doubted he heard her. _

_A bubble of protection suddenly appeared surrounding his prone body on the ground. She whipped her head to the right to see that her Aunt Ginny had been the one to cast the spell. _

_Rose could hear an argument break out amongst the adults on stopping the event or simply removing him from the arena and allowing it to continue. But she wasn't listening; she was on her way down the stairs and into the fray. _

"_Rose! Rose get back here!" Her father was yelling at her, but within seconds the screaming gnomes enveloped her senses and she could no longer make out anything anyone was saying from the platform. She was determined to reach Tristan to see if he was alright. _

_But before she took more than five steps toward him she was being picked up from behind and carried out of the arena. _

"_NO! I need to get to him. I need to see if he's alright!" Her protests fell on deaf ears. Possibly literally as she could barely hear herself. _

_From the height she was currently perched at she suspected the Highlander giant was the one who had picked her up. Seconds later she got confirmation as she was transferred into her Uncle Harry's hands and watched as Alistair ran back in to pick up Tristan. _

_Alex was careful with him as he brought him back to the edge of the arena where several of the adults were congregating. They didn't waste time trying to carry him and instead levitated him back to the manor to what was quickly becoming known as the recovery room. _

_Rose did not see the conclusion of the second event as she trailed after Tristan's unconscious floating body. _

_Once they reached the room and placed him gently on the bed, her mum, healer extraordinaire, quickly examined him and came up with the shocking diagnosis that his ear drums had ruptured. _

_Rose couldn't help it. She threw up. _

* * *

Looking back she could remember how her mum had whispered to Uncle Harry that it seemed like the effects of a mandrake scream rather than the gnomes. Predictably, when they went searching for any mandrakes in the area, none were found.

The game had actually continued too. No one else had stopped searching for the gnomes and only Alistair's numbers had suffered due to his stopping to get Rose and Tristan out of the arena.

That's how Rose had found herself unexpectedly sitting between Gaston and Marshal on the first night. They had somehow managed to get a combined two game score that was higher than the other suitors. She'd had to endure the less than stimulating conversation for two hours before she could politely excuse herself.

Thank Merlin for later that night.

* * *

"_Rose."_

_The whisper came so softly that she could have sworn she'd imagined it, if it hadn't been for the creak that preceded it when the door had been pushed open. _

_There was no light in the hall, and no light in her room. She could just make out a silhouette but couldn't tell who it belonged to. _

_She stayed quiet, sitting up in the center of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees as she watched the silhouette creep closer._

"_You're still awake." It whispered again, a little louder._

_Ah, she knew that voice. "Scor, what are you doing here? I thought my parents made sure that none of the suitors knew where my rooms were." She was admonishing him but dutifully moved over to make room for him on the bed as he started climbing in with her. _

"_As if that would stop me." He scoffed, in typical Scorpius style. "I had to see you were ok."_

_She couldn't see him in the darkness but could imagine the look of concern on his face perfectly. His eyebrows would be drawn downwards, his lips parted slightly and his eyes so intense looking her over. She loved that look, but didn't particularly like putting it on his face. _

"_I'm fine." A flippant reassurance. _

_She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and draw her against him. "Then why aren't you asleep yet Rosebud?" She relaxed fully into him and sighed heavily. This wasn't the first time he'd snuck into her bed. It was trickier at Hogwarts with them being in different houses and the girls' dorm still off limits to the boys, but Scorpius always found a way. Nothing could stop him when he felt he was needed. And he had a knack for knowing exactly when Rose needed him. _

"_It's only the first day Scor." She didn't need to explain it to him. He knew what she was talking about. He always knew. In this case, the accidents that had befallen two of the suitors so far. _

"_I know," Scorpius stroked her hair reassuringly as he slid them lower into the bed making sure that Rose was covered with the blankets. He didn't spout meaningless reassurances about how it'd never happen again. Or how they were only accidents. He wouldn't lie to her. He simply lay next to her and absorbed her worry. _

_Sometimes she would wonder how he did it. How it was that he could take all her fears and worries away from her and leave her feeling so safe and protected. But most nights, like tonight, when she was lying in his arms with her head pillowed on his chest and one leg thrown over his knee; as soon as those fears and worries left her, she'd find herself finally drifting off as she wasn't able to do on her own. _

_Rose could barely feel his chin as it rubbed back and forth across the top of her head as sleep slowly claimed her. Her last coherent words were subconsciously spoken and she would barely remember them come morning._

"_Don't get hurt Scor. It'd kill me."_

* * *

The next day's events were very traditional Highland games. The Caber Toss in the morning, and the Maide Leisg in the afternoon.

Rose's mind had been calm after her good night's sleep with Scorpius and she had been optimistically looking forward to a new day with new games. And she had been enjoying them. At first.

* * *

_They were all shirtless. _

_Why were they all shirtless?_

_Why was this a requirement?_

_Oh my good Merlin, she could barely look at them without blushing beet red. _

_Her eyes were darting up every few seconds to watch the muscles of Alistair's back bunch and shift beneath his tanned and toned skin as he picked up the first caber. He braced his feet and kept his back as straight as possible as he used his legs to lift the massive weight. _

_As she watched him breathe out in preparation for the toss, she could tell that he'd done this before. Alistair took two steps forward and hurled the massive log up into the air and watched it flip once before it landed almost perfectly straight. He didn't make any of the weird grunting noises Kyle had made while he had thrown his caber. He simply moved on to the next caber of the three and repeated his motions._

_When all three were tossed, and the angles the caber made to the 12 o'clock position were all taken into account, it looked like he had a really good chance of winning, beating out Gaston, Lysander, Arnold, Marshal and Kyle so far. The four suitors left to go shuffled uneasily._

_And when Lachlan messed up his first caber completely and somehow threw it behind him, scattering all of the suitors standing to watch, he lost his confidence completely and only beat out Kyle and Marshal by managing to flip his last Caber. _

_Tristan flipped all three but his angles couldn't compete with Alistair, Arnold and Gaston, landing him in fourth place so far. _

_It was Scorpius' turn. And by all accounts of height, build and strength, he was set up to do pretty well, but his lack of experience in throwing straight cabers did not bode well for him to out-throw Alistair. That didn't stop Rose from rooting for him in her head. _

_As if he could hear her silent cheering, Scor turned and grinned at her causing her lips to tilt up and her eyes to twinkle back at him. _

"_That boy is yummy." _

_Rose's blush was fierce as she overheard Roxanne's wife murmur behind her. A swift slap on the arm could be heard following her comment._

"_Remember which team you bat for Leslie!" Roxie admonished good naturedly. _

_Leslie was right of course. Rose couldn't deny that Scorpius looked real good shirtless. His pants were hanging on his hips very loosely, seemingly held on the V of his hipbones by magic. This could very well be the case in the Wizarding World. Her blush intensified as she realized she was checking out her best friend. And that the V she'd been staring at very naturally led her eyes lower to what was covered by his pants. _

_Her eyes shot back up to his in fear that he had caught her staring. _

_Rose breathed a sigh of relief once she discerned that his eyes were firmly set on the cabers in front of him. He was mentally preparing himself for what his body was about to do. _

_She reprimanded herself on her dirty mind and resolutely kept her eyes fixed on his blonde head. It was safer that way. She couldn't let herself think about Scor that way. Not when she very well could be marrying one of the other nine suitors standing behind him. _

_The ache that went through her heart at that thought she attributed to worry. _

_Scorpius had picked up his first caber and Rose focused in time to watch him throw it. It seemed like he used the momentum of picking up the caber and continued the motion into the hurl. _

_His first throw was only one degree more angled than Alistair's best throw. _

_Rose gulped. Could Scorpius actually win this event?_

_For his second toss he took the time to brace his hands at the very base of the caber before hurling it. It landed four degrees worse than his first caber. _

_At this point, if Scorpius could match what he had done on his first toss, he would probably win the event. At the very least he'd get second, since only Damien was left to go after him. _

_Going off of his success from the first caber, he repeated his hurried motions on the last toss, once again using the momentum. _

_Everyone held their breath as they watched it flip over once as required before landing. Rose's father quickly cast the spell to measure the angle of the third caber toss for Scorpius from the 12 o'clock 'straight' position. Everyone watched as the number magically appeared in floating smoke above the caber. _

_It was one degree better than his first. _

_Several people cheered, Rose among them, though she tried to temper her elation when she noticed Alex's face fall. _

_As far as she was concerned, Scorpius was the winner, and she barely paid attention to the fact that Damien still had to go. In fact, her mind was full of thoughts about finding Scorpius during their lunch break and congratulating him. So she didn't see Damien throw his first Caber quiet decently. She might have worried if she had. _

_But it all came to naught. As Damien was picking up his second caber, his foot slipped on some mossy grass and in trying to regain his balance he dropped the caber squarely on his foot. _

_It was crushed instantly. And so were Rose's aspirations for accident free games. _

* * *

Needless to say she didn't spend that lunch break congratulating Scorpius, or having much of a good time at all really. She was instead spending it outside of their recovery room, listening to Damien scream at everyone to get out. His parents were the only ones who finally succeeded in getting him to calm down. Although the look on his face as he came out of the infirmary with his foot in a magical air cast as it slowly healed from the skelegro seemed to say he was more determined than calm.

Rose had been scared of that look. And the way he brushed past her on his way to the next event didn't indicate a suitor wanting to win the hand of the fair maiden. She was pretty sure his determination was based all on pride.

* * *

_Rose was staring at the large board floating in the sky that depicted how the Maide Leisg would be played out that afternoon. It had the names of the suitors paired up against each other for the first five rounds and then the spaces below were all waiting to be filled with the winners moving forward. Below that was the loser's bracket also waiting to be filled with names. _

_Those who made it to the final game in the winner's bracket would be first and second place, while the final two in the loser's bracket would be third and fourth. _

_There were several other side games going on to determine the rest of the placements. _

_She had no trouble following the schematic, but she suspected it was because her mother had put it together. It was very thorough. And very fair. _

"_Come on Rosie, take your seat so we can watch some manly action." Molly grabbed her hand and towed her to her central position before plopping down next to her. The boys were all seated facing each other with their legs out in front of them and the soles of their shoes touching ready to start. _

_Just before the game started, Lorcan sauntered over and greeted Rose by kissing her hand. She raised her eyebrows at him, but he merely winked saucily and then took a seat next to Molly. Her cousin huffed in frustration and turned her shoulder slightly away from him. The dynamic between these two future parents was disturbing to Rose. She hadn't been paying any attention to them recently and could only now see that they were deeply unhappy. She wanted to figure out a way to bring them together for the sake of their baby. _

_The canon went off, startling Rose and causing her to whip her head back to the game. The contestants had grabbed hands and were pulling backwards, each trying to lift the other off of the ground and over to their side. _

_It was honestly a boring game. All the spectators could see was a tugging match between two players that either ended quickly, like in the case of Alistair and Gaston. Or went on for long minutes of grunting and swearing, like the more evenly matched Lachlan and Tristan. _

_Eventually most of the players had finished and were ready to start the next round. _

_That's when Rose noticed that Arnold couldn't move. He had already lost to Damien, whose hurt pride and determination seemed to have given him a burst of extra strength. And Arnold was now sitting perfectly still in his spot and gasping for breath. _

_Surprisingly, the first person to reach him was Molly. _

* * *

Arnold had been healed quickly in the middle of the match. A simple case of dislocated shoulders, set the same way you would a minor broken bone with the episkey spell. However, he only managed 9th place. It was understandable that he wouldn't try as hard and risk re-injuring himself.

Damien had managed to win that event, but had thankfully not gotten enough points from the day's two events to be seated next to her for dinner. Those seats had gone to Scorpius and Alistair.

She had assumed that with her best friend on one side and the most interesting suitor on her other side that she'd have some stimulating conversation for dinner.

All she got was a staring contest. Like a Manticore's pissing match to mark their territory.

If Rose asked Alistair a question, Scorpius could be heard growling and banging his hands so that Rose lost her concentration and missed Alex's reply.

Then when Scorpius whispered to her about how he was so happy to have won the caber toss challenge and be sitting next to her, Alex leaned over her chair to reach for a roll set in front of Scor's plate. Once he'd picked it up he stayed where he was and turned his head to smile at her so that he was barely a couple inches from her mouth. All conversation with Scorpius was ruined after that.

The last straw was when Alex was telling her about his family's business of breeding winged horses and Scorpius burst out with a guffaw of laughter at Damien's so called hilarious joke. The bewildered look on Damien's face proved there had been no joke spoken and Rose crossed her arms and sat in silence for the remainder of dinner.

And when Scorpius came to her room that night to apologize she'd forbid him to enter and they ended up arguing through her closed door.

His parting words had been about how odd it was that Alistair was doing so well and that the suitors' accidents looked more like sabotage than coincidence.

She hadn't wanted to believe that Alex could be capable of sabotage and thought better to dismiss Scor's allegations out of hand. However, knowing how dangerous these accidents had been, Rose was prepared to bring it up to her parents if anything else happened.

But this morning's event had actually dispelled her concerns about Alex being responsible; because the contestant that was hurt during the Archery round, was Alex himself.

Long story short, the ten suitors had been standing a good distance apart facing ten identical targets, holding bows customized to their height. Things really should not have gone awry, but somehow they did.

Following their first, mostly successful volley of arrows, Marshal Creevy had drawn his second arrow while turning around to listen to something his father had been shouting at him. His grip on the arrow slipped and WHAM, with amazing speed that hadn't been evident on his first launch, the arrow planted itself firmly into Alistair's bicep.

Everyone knew that Marshal hadn't intended to injure Alistair. If anything, Marshal was a blubbering mess following the injury, while Alex had been impatient with the delay and was lamenting the fact that he hadn't just pulled out the arrow himself and shot it at his own target. By all accounts it was just another _accident_. Nevertheless, regardless of his intentions, the rules are the rules, and Marshal was 'disqualified' from the game. Although that just means he came in tenth.

Meanwhile, even following an immediate healing spell by her mum, Alistair hadn't been able to perform as he'd wished to. The pain in his drawing arm had caused his hands to be shaky. He hadn't been able to hit any more bull's eyes. Thereby landing him in fifth place.

But she couldn't think about any of that now. All of her misgivings about the games and the accidents that didn't seem like accidents and who could potentially be behind them had to be put aside. Way back in the corner of her brain. Because all her concentration was now focused on what she had to do next.

Currently she was sitting in one of the tents out on the field with the flaps drawn shut and only Roxie standing behind her.

Rose wrung her hands and tried not to panic. She was so nervous.

In her opinion, this was the stupidest thing ever. She'd love to get her hands on whichever member of her idiot family thought up this smarmy idea.

Godric!

A kissing contest!

Of all the dumb entertainment events out there they could have had between games, they came up with THAT?

_Why me? Ok, just calm down. Take a deep breath. It'll be fine._

Her deep breath turned into three before she realized she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Whoa, Whoa, are you ok Rosie?" Roxie had noticed her accelerated breathing and put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do this," Rose burst out before gasping for more air. "I really can't do this."

"Why not?" Roxie furrowed her brow, clearly confused as to her cousin's dilemma. "I mean, some of them may look a little bit icky, but you'll be blindfolded. You won't even notice when Kyle and Gaston are kissing you. Or Marshal. Of course, all boys are kind of icky. You should try kissing girls instead."

Rose groaned. She hadn't even started thinking about being disgusted by the guys kissing her. It was the kissing at all that had her freaking out.

"Rox you don't understand," Rose whooshed out quickly. "I ... can't kiss."

"What do you mean 'can't'?" Roxie's eyebrows were raised high. "You're not sick are you? You don't have that Sicklick Lip Disease do you?"

"NO!" Rose spit out horrified. "Of course not! I haven't kissed anyone in order to contract it."

"So what's the problem?" Roxie huffed out, completely missing the point.

Rose gulped and closed her eyes in mortification. "I haven't kissed anyone," She whispered again. "Like ... ever."

The silence that followed showed how much she had shocked her cousin. Rose peaked one eye open to see a frozen, wide-eyed Roxie. And then the laughter came.

"It's NOT funny!"

Roxie continued to guffaw loudly and hold her belly for support. Rose's face just turned redder.

"So help me Merlin Rox, if you keep laughing at me I'm going to curse you with Sicklick Lip Disease."

Roxie slowed down enough to point out that the disease was purely contracted through mouth to mouth action and can't be given as a hex.

It all started when a witch contracted mono from a muggle several years prior. Her magical levels had amplified the muggle sickness into what is now known as Sicklick Lip Disease. Or SLD. The witch or wizard unlucky enough to kiss a carrier of SLD would be cursed with burning lips and a salivating mouth combined with fever and open sores along their inner cheeks and gums. There was a quick potion that had been developed to cure SLD of course but, once a carrier, always a carrier. You never know when you'll pass it on next. Research Healers were still working on snuffing out the carrier gene completely.

But anyway, back to Rose's current dilemma.

"Stop laughing and help me get out of this."

Roxie scoffed, "As if. No one would ever let you get out of this." She raised both eyebrows and smirked at her panicked cousin. "Besides, all those boys are dying to get a taste of the fair maiden. We can't disappoint them now can we?"

Rose dropped her head into her hands and moaned in agony. "How could they do this to me? How did this happen? Didn't my dad object to this at all?"

"Are you kidding? Uncle Ron hitched a bitch fit, but Aunt Mione put him to rights. She must have threatened him with something really good to get him to shut up. Like no sex."

Rose grimaced. "ROX, I don't wanna think about THAT!"

"Sorry."

She didn't look sorry in the least. None of this alleviated Rose's concerns of course.

"What if I'm a terrible kisser? What if I slobber? What if they all hate me?" Each question came out of her mouth in an octave higher than the last.

"Oh don't be such a ninny. You'll be fine. It's not like any of these guys will seriously kiss you anyways. I'll be standing here to keep watch after all. I bet they won't even use tongue."

"There's tongue!?"

That started Roxie laughing all over again.

"I don't want my first kiss to be like this."

The whisper broke the laughter like a gunshot. Roxie stared wide eyed at her favorite cousin, finally comprehending the magnitude of her worry.

Rose's eyes dimmed as her sadness over losing this special experience to a game took over her fears of being a shitty kisser.

"My first kiss will be with someone I don't love Rox. I won't even know who it was until after I've had nine other lips on mine." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs tight. "What kind of first kiss is that? It's supposed to be special."

A heartbeat or two later, a look of resolve came over Roxie's face. She wasn't going to let her cousin suffer like this. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to have to get you a first kiss with someone you love, that's what we're going to do. And teach you a thing or two about how to kiss properly as well." Triumphantly, Roxie pulled Rose to her feet and excitedly squeezed her hands.

Rose was wide-eyed and hopeful before a look of doubt spread across her features. "Who are we gonna get that I love _now_ Roxie?"

The smirk should have forewarned her. But can you really blame her for never guessing what was about to come out of her cousin's mouth?

"That's the easy part. I'm already here." Roxie ignored Rose's shell shocked face and proceeded to cup her cheeks in her hands. "I'm going to teach you how to kiss."

_Godric!_

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the tent stood ten suitors with varying degrees of panic on their faces. Scorpius in particular, who was found pacing three feet away from said tent, was caught between pure elation and utter misery.

On the one hand, he'd be kissing Rose Weasley in something like 15 to 30 minutes. On the other hand, so would nine other guys.

He growled at the thought. It boiled his blood to think about anyone even holding Rose's hand, let alone pressing their lips against hers. This was pure agony. He ruffled his hair and looked accusingly at all the other wizards and witches milling about as though they were the cause of his hurt. Which in a way, they sort of were. Someone here must have decided they were to have a kissing contest. Whoever it was would be eviscerated if Scorpius ever finds out their identity. And the rest of them were just enablers in his opinion. Why didn't anyone protest this?

He finally stopped pacing and plopped down angrily in a dry spot of grass. The other nagging thought going through his head was about Rose and kissing in general. He was about 95 percent sure that Rose has never been kissed before. Of course, as her best friend, he should _know_ these things.

Why didn't he know?

Well his 5 percent of doubt came from the fact that HE knows, that SHE knows, that HE had a tendency for overreacting. Whenever she had told him about any males who had flirted with her, Scorpius would be wearing a scowl the size of a quaffle. He'd also end up threatening her dates before they even got a chance to greet Rose. After one such date, he'd actually punched the other wizard. So based on the scoldings he'd gotten from Rose about his over protectiveness and how he wasn't her brother or cousin (thank Merlin for that), she _may_ have hid any kisses she'd participated in from him.

But he highly doubted it. Despite her anger at his butting in, he and Rose had always told each other everything. Barring the fact that he was in love with her of course.

This whole situation was just so unbearable.

He wanted to be her first kiss, her only kiss. But he was in no way guaranteed to be her first kiss today and he was definitely NOT going to be her only.

To be 'fair' – as if there was anything fair about this entire thing – they were going to pick the suitors' names through a randomize spell in order to decide who would be going first. That way, Rose would have no idea who was kissing her when. And her reactions would be completely genuine.

_Ugh._ That was another thing. Her reactions. Her bloody reactions.

Rose's privacy, and theirs, was going to be completely exploited. Because to accurately determine which suitor would be the 'winner' of this kissing contest, Rose would be under a body statistics spell, administered by her mum, Healer Hermione Weasley. The spell catalogued her blood pressure, heart rate, body temperature, adrenaline and hormonal levels. Based on these indicators, the suitor would be assigned a number from 1 to 10. 1 being a cold fish, and 10 being a fiendfyre. The more Rose is affected by the kiss, the higher the score.

Clearly, Scorpius would rather that no one kiss his Rose, but he couldn't help wondering how she would react to his kisses. And if he would beat out every other male. Merlin he hoped so.

Suddenly Roxie poked her head out of the tent and looked around for Aunt Hermione before blurting out, "Can you give us like, ten more minutes before you send the first suitor in? We need to work on something."

Through the hole created in the silencing charm by Roxie's head poking out of the tent, Rose's voice could be heard protesting Roxie's claim.

Her cousin quickly turned to shush her before she addressed them once again, "Actually, I'll tell you when we're done. Who _knows_ how long this'll take."

Several bewildered faces watched as the flaps of the tent fluttered into place as Roxie slipped back inside. Grumbling could be heard as the other boys realized they'd be cooling their heels for a while longer.

Frustrated himself at the extra wait, Scorpius rumpled his hair for the umpteenth time and flopped onto his back in the grass. He breathed deeply to try and calm himself down. It wouldn't do to get all agitated and bungle up his first kiss with Rose.

His eyes trailed over the clouds floating in the March sky as his mind emptied of all thoughts.

It was fifteen minutes later as he heard his name being called repeatedly that he realized he must have dozed off.

"Yes?" He answered as he jumped up and cleared off the seat of his pants from tufts of grass. He ambled over to where Rose's Uncle Harry was standing over a black top hat surrounded by the other suitors; a few of which were glaring at him.

_Geez, lighten up. I couldn't have been out of it for more than a few minutes._

But as he approached the group, he noticed that they hadn't waited for him after all. The first randomized selection spell had already been cast and there was a piece of paper floating in front of Harry Potter.

Scorpius' heart started thumping madly in his chest. _Who was first?_

Uncle Harry started speaking once he reached the circle of guys. "Scorpius Malfoy?" It sounded off. As though he didn't know who Scorpius was, and was looking for confirmation.

"Yes." Scorpius answered again, his throat suddenly dry as parchment.

His father's childhood enemy, turned tolerable acquaintance, looked him in the eyes as he plucked the floating paper out of the air and slowly handed it to him.

Scorpius took it, hardly daring to believe what the evidence pointed to. As he slowly brought his eyes down to read the name scrawled in his own hand on the scrap of parchment he suddenly understood why the other suitors had been glaring at him.

"You're first." He heard Harry Potter say before the buzzing in his ears got too loud.

_Oh Merlin._

He was first.

* * *

**An: **

**#1** DON'T KILL ME! I promise the next chapter will NOT take as long as this one. It'll be up soon. Happy faces everyone.

But do let me know how you want it to go. Should Roxie get to kiss Rose first? Or should I let Scorpius have the honour :P

**#2 Spells and creatures I used in this chapter:**

The bubble of protection charm that Ginny performed to surround Tristan's body is kinda like the bubble head charm used during the tri-wizard tournament to help them breath underwater.

I have realized that when a bone is simply broken or dislocated, they use the episkey spell to repair it, like Luna did in the sixth movie. But when a bone is severely shattered or completely gone, you need skelegro to get it back. Like in the chamber of secrets book. So for Arnold's dislocation, I used the episkey spell. For Damien's shattered foot, I used the skelegro.

Magical air cast is something I made up to surround Damien's foot so he doesn't injure it while he plays the next event. I think I'm going to make this a new medical discovery by witches and wizards after Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts to explain why it was never used for him.

I have no idea if Manticores piss to mark territory but as they have the body of a lion I figure it's a good bet they do.

The Sicklick lip disease. Made up. And I gave the explanation for it in the chapter.

Randomize spell is exactly what it sounds like. A spell you cast to choose things randomly for you. (I figure this is something like how the Goblet of Fire chose people for the triwizard tournament.)

Body statistics spell is also made up. But I think it's very plausible that this exists. I don't imagine Healers would spend all that time measuring all those stats by hand.

**#3 Questions some of you had:**

Dakota Crimson asked: How many games will there be in total?

Answer: ... I hope this doesn't ruin anything ... but I don't really think it will, there will be 11 games in total. (not counting the kissing contest and anything else that happens during "down time".)

Candied Ice asked: Does Lysander Scamander like turnips?

Answer (quoted straight from Lysander's lips): "Well, uhm, they're ... alright. Does Rose like them?"

Books are air asked: Is Scorpius gonna win?

Answer: Well ..

hahahaha, as if I'd answer that. You'll just have to wait and see.

**#4** **Placements in the games summarized above are, (just in case you want to count :P):**

**Pole Climb**

Alistair 20

Marshal 16

Damien 12

Tristan 8

Scorpius 7

Gaston 6

Arnold 5

Lysander 4

Lachlan 3

Kyle 2

**Garden Gnome coloring (400 gnomes total)**

Gaston (65 gnomes) 20

Lysander (60 gnomes) 16

Marshal (55 gnomes) 12

Scorpius (50 gnomes) 8

Kyle (41 gnomes) 7

Alistair (37 gnomes) 6

Damien (31 gnomes) 5

Lachlan (24 gnomes) 4

Tristan (20 gnomes) 3

Arnold (17 gnomes) 2

**Caber Toss**

Scorpius (3 flipped – 6deg, 10, 5) 20

Alistair (3 flipped – 10deg, 5, 8) 16

Arnold (3 flipped – 20deg, 16, 18) 12

Gaston (3 flipped – 15deg, 25, 30) 8

Tristan (3 flipped – 42deg, 51, 28) 7

Lysander (2 flipped – 40deg, 25, 168) 6

Lachlan (1 flipped – 35deg, 165, 198) 5

Damien (1 flipped – 3deg, -, -) 4

Kyle (0 flipped – 155deg, 175, 187) 3

Marshal (0 flipped – 130deg, 199, 160) 2

**Maide Leisg**

Damien 20

Lachlan 16

Alistair 12

Scorpius 8

Tristan 7

Gaston 6

Lysander 5

Kyle 4

Arnold 3

Marshal 2

**Archery**

Lysander 20

Scorpius 16

Damien 12

Tristan 8

Alistair 7

Arnold 6

Lachlan 5

Kyle 4

Gaston 3

Marshal 2


	9. The First

**AN: I'm sooo sorry. It's been 2 months I know. I'm bad. **

**I hope this is what you've all been waiting for and will make up for my badness. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The First**

"Come on Rose, I won't bite. Not on the first kiss anyway." Roxie looked deranged, holding out her hands as if to lure a kneazle into them.

Rose was safely stationed behind her chair and she was determined to keep it between them at all times. "Roxie, no. Bad cousin. Stay back."

They circled each other around the chair, going left, and then right, and back to left.

"What are you afraid of? I'll make it good, I promise. I'll take care of you." Roxie lunged onto the chair, hoping to catch Rose off guard.

"GAH!" Rose let go of the chair's wooden back violently in her desperation to escape her cousin's clutches. The chair wobbled dangerously before toppling over and taking Roxie with it.

Rose seized the opportunity to run as far away as possible. Which was only to the other corner of the tent. There was nothing left to hide behind. _Bollocks._

She turned quickly, keeping her eyes fixed on her predator. She held out her hands as though to ward off evil. Roxie collected herself up off the floor, groaning loudly.

"Rox, I know you mean well and you just wanna help me but ... I don't want this."

Roxie was rubbing her knees where she had hit the floor but she looked like she was listening.

"I'm afraid of my first kiss being with someone I can't identify and don't love, but ... I'd much prefer that to a first kiss from my cousin. My married cousin. My married _female_ cousin. I mean it's like infid-"

"OK!" Roxie snapped. "Ok I get it. And maybe you're right. I shouldn't be kissing other girls, even if they're related to me. Leslie wouldn't like that. Or she might like it too much and insist on joining in."

Rose looked horrified.

Roxie laughed.

The tension was broken and Rose finally smiled, relaxing her shoulders.

"So, shall I tell them you're actually ready this time?" Roxie raised her eyebrows, almost daring Rose to say no.

And if there's anything Rose hated more than being forced to do this, it was backing down on a dare. Rose squared her shoulders and shook off her nerves, wiping her hands on the simple jeans she was wearing with her blue tank top. She picked up the chair off the floor, thankfully unbroken, set it in the middle of the tent and sat down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bring them on."

* * *

Blindfolded.

Whoa. It really made all your other senses stand out.

Like the sound of the tent flap rustling open as Roxie let the first suitor in. The feel of the breeze coming in through that gap, caressing her bare arms and fluttering her hair. The smell ... the smell of him.

_Mmm_, musk, from the expensive aftershave that he'd insisted was the only kind sensitive enough for his precious skin. Mountain air, from the spell he put on his clothes once they'd been laundered to make them smell fresher. And a heady something that she knew and felt in her gut but couldn't quite describe. From his skin. The same skin she sometimes put her nose to at the base of his neck when he hugged her.

_Scorpius. _

Without a doubt, she knew it was him.

If you say her sense of smell could be fooled, her other sense couldn't. No, not her sense of sound, or feel, or taste. The extra one. The one deep inside her that was somehow able to read those around her.

_That_ sense was much much stronger when she was blindfolded. She could feel Roxie standing behind her and slightly to the left, thinking about how awkward it was to be watching her cousin kiss.

And she'd know that wall of impenetrable stubbornness standing in front of her anywhere.

_Scorpius. _

Always closed off, but definitely recognizable.

Wow. _Was this cheating?_

She didn't know, but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't turn that off. She didn't know how. And anyway-

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she felt him come closer. He was less than a foot away from where she was seated.

She expected him to say something. Anything. Try to put her at ease or tell her it was going to be ok or something. He knew she'd never done this before.

Didn't he?

She didn't particularly remember ever discussing this with him. So maybe he didn't know.

"I-it's my first time." She whispered.

Cringing because it sounded like she was talking about sex. "I-I mean, I've never kissed – anyone, before."

She heard a sigh, which sounded like one of relief, but then nothing more.

"Say something." She pleaded.

Rose felt him take her hand then and pull her to her feet just in front of him. So close.

Panic laced through her. Was he just going to do it? Right now? Without even acknowledging what she said? No. Scorpius knew better. He wouldn't.

The hand he was holding, he brought up to his throat and started tapping against it.

She immediately understood. He couldn't speak. They probably silenced him before he came in. Of course. Otherwise there was nothing stopping them from just blurting out who they were. Which would ruin the whole point of a blindfold.

_But I already know who you are_. She thought. Probably not wise to let that fact be known though.

She nodded to let him know she understood he couldn't speak to her.

Rose felt his throat bob under her fingertips as he swallowed. He was nervous too. Maybe she should be reassuring him.

She twisted her hand from under his and grabbed hold of his fingers. Rose guided them until they were resting on her waist before leaving them there. She trailed her fingertips along his forearm, following it to his bicep and then to his shoulder. Then across to the juncture where neck meets shoulder and up past his jaw line until she was cupping the side of his face.

She took a chance with her other hand and simply placed it on where she presumed his other cheek to be. She was right. Holding his head between her hands she lifted up on tiptoe and guided her lips to his ear. A deep breath, "I trust you Scor." She whispered so Roxie wouldn't hear, conveying that she knew it was him.

Rose could tell she'd surprised him by the way he squeezed her waist, but he didn't pull away. In fact, it seemed to be what he had needed to give him the confidence to finally kiss her.

His hand on her waist splayed around to the small of her back and nudged her forward till she was pressed against him. Her heart started to pound wildly as she finally felt the heat of his body all along her chest, stomach and the tops of her thighs. His other hand clasped her chin and tipped it up, angling her face. Before Rose could do much more than gasp in a final breath, his lips were pressing softly against her own.

_Ohh_.

* * *

_Finally_. He was finally kissing her.

One thing was obvious from the moment his lips touched hers. This was so much better than his fantasies.

Scorpius was not fully aware of what he was doing. His lips caressed hers over and over, knowing he was never going to get enough now that he'd felt how soft and supple they were. His hands were roaming her body, one rubbing and kneading her back, while the other was tangled in her glorious curls.

He was acutely aware of her slim arms wrapped around his neck, anchoring her to him, their height difference keeping her on her toes.

This was heaven. This was home. His home was having Rose wrapped up in his arms. He never wanted to let go. He growled low in his throat at the exquisite feeling of her breasts crushed against his chest.

Subconsciously, Scorpius pressed his hand harder into her back, further fusing every inch of their bodies. As she stepped into him, his hips thrust forward of their own accord to meet hers.

Her gasp alerted him to the fact that she had felt the hard ridge of his erection pressing into her flat belly. Scorpius couldn't help himself. He took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue into pure bliss.

The taste of her was even better.

His tongue forayed into her mouth and gently flicked against hers. She let out a delicate moan and his gut clenched in reaction.

_Oh Merlin_.

The most exhilarating part of all this was the fact that she knew it was him. He wasn't sure how she knew but that didn't particularly matter.

The important and wonderful thing was that she was aware that _he_ was her first kiss. Scorpius Malfoy, her best friend, kissing her.

Knowing she knew it was him and he affected her this way was making him practically purr with satisfaction. Her reactions were completely for him. It wasn't for some arbitrary suitor. _He_ was kissing her and she was liking it.

Scorpius liked it too. Maybe a little _too_ much if the way his body was frantically starting to rub against her was any indication. Her bottom lip was being suckled in between his own lips and his traitorous hand was steadily climbing its way up her side, past her ribs, heading for her breasts. He didn't want to be the kind of guy to cop a feel on the first kiss, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Ahem." A shrill voice broke through his passionate haze suddenly and violently. His mouth came up off of Rose's delicious plumb lower lip and he gazed in confusion down at her.

"Time is up. It's been four minutes." The voice called again from the corner. His head slowly and reluctantly turned to see Rose's cousin staring at him, clearly embarrassed to have interrupted.

_Time's up? Four minutes? _But ... it felt so much shorter.

He looked back down at the gorgeous woman in his arms. Her mouth was slightly puffed where he had been nibbling on it. Her cheeks were flushed sweetly and she was trembling ever so slightly.

Scorpius couldn't blame her. He was barely holding himself together.

He wanted so badly to just go back to kissing Rose but he knew that Roxanne would never let them have another moment.

He felt Rose duck her head into the crook of his neck, clearly trying to hide now that she was no longer caught up in their kiss. He went to reassure her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about but was once again thwarted when no sound would come out.

_Damn silencing charm_.

Instead he kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly. _Don't worry Rosebud. I've got you._

"Come on please. I have to let the next suitor in."

A chill ran down his spine and his arms tightened around Rose's shoulders. _No! Mine..._

Scorpius couldn't bear the thought of the next guy coming in to claim the lips he'd been kissing. He bared his teeth at Roxie like an animal warding off a threat from its mate.

"Don't make me disqualify you from the entire Highland games." Roxie's threat was a potent one.

Loathe to let go of Rose as he was, he slowly pulled her back to look down at her face one more time. She was still blindfolded and he wished he could see into her eyes and gauge how she was feeling.

Aware of Roxie breathing down his neck, he slowly leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Rose's lips one last time. When he pulled back her lips seemed to cling to his and a soft moan of protest reached his ears.

A grimace of pain crossed his face as he forced himself to let her go and walk backwards to the tent flap.

Just before he turned to exit he saw her press a shaking hand to her well kissed lips and smile softly.

His heart soared.

* * *

The sound of the tent flap fluttering reached her ears as she stood on spongy knees. His wonderful presence was abruptly cut off from her as he disappeared outside.

_No._ Her heart screamed, longing to have Scorpius back. Wanting to have his arms wrapped around her once more. Longing to have his feelings open to her again.

Yes, Rose had felt him. For the first time in their five and a half years of friendship, Scorpius had been open to her. And what she'd read off of him both thrilled and confused her.

A feeling of exuberance, a punch of arousal, and then a strong thought had broken through, _"No! Mine..."_, followed by a wave of possessiveness.

Was that real? Did all that really happen?

Roxie's footsteps walking to the tent flap alerted her to the fact that the next suitor would be coming in shortly. Panic seized her.

"Rox!" Rose's hand flung out to the side and caught the edge of her cousin's shirt before she could walk past. "No. Not yet. I need ... a few minutes. Please."

A wave of understanding reached her as Roxanne patted her hand and helped her to sit back down in her chair.

Rose was grateful.

She couldn't handle jumping into another kiss right away. It felt so – wrong. Like a betrayal.

_A betrayal of whom?_

She shifted uneasily in her seat and wrapped her arms around herself. They didn't feel nearly as good as Scorpius' arms had.

Abruptly she pulled her arms apart.

_Stop._

_Stop thinking about him. You're not betraying him. You're not his._

_Not yet ..._

She slapped her hands against her cheeks as though that could end her muddled thoughts.

What was she thinking?

Scorpius didn't _want_ her. It would be dangerous to let herself hope.

For the past few years, she'd waited for her best friend to make some kind of move, to give an indication he thought of her as _more._

But he hadn't.

Rose had pushed her feelings out and thought she was done with wishing; done with petty school-girl hoping. Why were these feelings stupidly resurfacing? He hadn't wanted her then, why would he want her now?

_But. His feelings ... his thoughts ..._

Rose huffed angrily at herself.

Those were probably _her_ feelings, _her_ wishes, and in her overwhelmed state after that kiss, she'd thought they were his.

He'd always been closed off. There's no way she'd been reading him.

She needed to put an end to this fantasy once and for all.

_Stop being such a ninny Rose and fucking move on already._

That's it. There were 9 other legitimate suitors standing outside and she needed to concentrate on _them._

Rose pulled her hands off her face and ran them down her top to remove the clammy moisture.

"Roxie," Her cousin's interest spiked up from somewhere to her left. "I'm ready."

* * *

Another glide of chapstick was swiped over her aching lips as she revved herself up for more.

Rose sighed, exhausted and wondering when this would end. _How many was that?_

Six. Only six so far. Four more to go.

How was it you ask?

Cue the long line of confusing and emotionally draining kisses:

Suitor number two shuffled into the tent quickly but kept his distance for several drawn out minutes.

Tension was radiating off of him in waves and was keeping her quiet.

His emotions were cloudy and Rose was only glimpsing flashes of fear, regret and determination. None of it made any sense and she wasn't sure how to react. _Who was this anyways?_

Suddenly, he steam rolled over to her. His hands framed her face and his lips landed on hers hard and fast. It was all she could do to absorb the impact.

He ... was a good kisser. Rough. But good.

She could still feel his conflicting emotions and they made her heart pound in confusion. _What was going on?_

Before she could latch on to his identity, Roxie was clearing her throat and calling them apart.

His next emotion wasn't conflicted. Clear relief. He pulled away and was gone in seconds.

Rose didn't have too long to wallow in her confusion before suitor three was entering.

Cocky. Sure of himself. And eager to up-stage everyone.

She cringed before he even touched her.

The kiss was wet and though not wholly unpleasant, she couldn't get past the self tooting thoughts he kept throwing her way.

It suddenly clicked.

Gaston. The one and only.

_Ugh_.

Thankfully Roxanne could tell how uncomfortable Rose was getting and sent him on his way prior to reaching the four minute mark.

Rose was just sighing in relief when Lysander walked in.

_Whoa. How did I pick him up so fast?_

She didn't think she'd ever taken notice of Lysander's feelings before but he was so open it was hard to mistake him.

His gentle, nervous excitement flooded her as he approached.

_Wait. Excitement?_ On Sunday, Lysander had said he liked her and even that he wanted to win. But she'd just thought he was trying to comfort her since he could tell she'd been upset. Had he been serious?

If the emotions jumping out at her were anything to go by, he was.

That was a revelation. How had she not realized this before? All those times studying in the library with him, she'd never picked up on this.

He picked up both her hands and brought them one at a time to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Small butterflies erupted in Rose's stomach at the gesture. He was so ... sweet.

She felt him kneel in front of her seat, effectively letting her know that she was in charge. She could kiss him if she wanted. He wouldn't force it on her.

The respect and reverence he was showing her made her heart flip. This was a good man in front of her. A very good man. And she wanted to kiss him.

Rose nodded her head and brought the hand she was holding in her right up to her mouth. She brushed Lysander's fingertips across her lips and heard his sharp intake of breath. Smiling to herself she slowly tipped forward, hoping he would get the hint and take the lead.

Seconds later his lips found hers and she felt pleasure radiate throughout her body. Was that his pleasure or hers? She didn't know. And she didn't care.

Because right now, she was kissing someone who genuinely liked her and wanted to be with her. And that made her supremely happy.

So much so that she almost completely filed away the thoughts of her first kiss to the dank, dusty shelves in the back of her mind. Almost.

Rose was sad to see him go at the end of their four minutes. Well not see, but feel him retreat from her. Same thing.

Then it was suitor number ... where were we now? Oh yes. Suitor number five. What a douzy.

The first thing she noticed was his heavy breathing. He was panting like he'd just flown in on a Zinger 10 broomstick.

Was it nerves? She hadn't the faintest.

That was the next thing she noticed. He was difficult to read.

Rose thought about trying to put him at ease, but nothing came to mind. She actually hadn't spoken to anyone besides Scorpius so far.

She scowled at the thought of her best friend yet again and immediately heard a sharper intake of breath.

_Oh bollocks, he thinks I'm frowning at him._

Rose quickly straightened up and pasted a smile on her face, firmly shoving Scorpius to the nosebleeds once again.

"Hey, no, I wasn't scowling at you." She whispered. "I was just thinking about how frustrating it is that you guys are silenced. It would be so much easier and less awkward if you could at least say hello."

Rose kept her voice quiet and soothing. She felt like she was taming a skittish hippogriff. And it was working. His breathing was evening out.

"I mean, I fully understand why they wouldn't let you of course. Hearing your voices would be a dead giveaway to your identity. And if I knew ahead of time it could definitely influence me. Like what if you were Gaston!" She shuddered for effect and heard him blow air past his lips in as much of a laugh as was possible under the silencio spell.

Rose knew she'd been safe saying Gaston's name, as he'd already been in here. She was also aware that she was cheating, being able to tell who these guys were through their thoughts and emotions. But she really couldn't help it. At least she was able to make this suitor laugh without having to worry if he was Gaston or not.

Thank Godric she hadn't mentioned some of the others, like Marshal, or Kyle, since she hadn't encountered them yet. Or recognized them if they had come in.

_Oh! What if this guy was Marshal or Kyle?_

Rose tried to stifle her horror and just prayed that when those two came in, she wouldn't know them. Because she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to suppress her revulsion if she could tell it was them before they kissed her.

Another minute or two passed. She was beginning to think that this suitor wouldn't kiss her at all when she heard him shuffling forward.

His hesitation was very apparent, making her wonder which of the suitors was this uncomfortably shy.

Another minute and he was finally pressing his lips to hers.

And inadvertently releasing his emotions.

Guilt. Strong guilt.

Determination.

And zero attraction or affection.

Not revulsion or anything, but he definitely wasn't into her. He was thinking in colors and the colors that kept jumping out at her were: Blonde, Blonde, Blonde, Blonde, and a smidgeon of blue.

_What?_

Was he wishing she was blonde? Rose was confused, and a little insulted.

She couldn't deny that this guy was a pretty good kisser. But BIG WHOOP. He didn't even like her.

Their time was up in seconds and Rose was glad.

She needed to figure out who this suitor was to make sure she didn't consider him at all. She was never going to be a _blonde_.

Her affront at what had just transpired had distracted her so much that suitor six was already inside the tent and on her like wet on water. And it was _wet_!

Lick. Suck. Slurp. Lick.

His mouth was fully open and covering both her lips. She was being swallowed.

This was so gross. _Stop. STOP! Good Merlin, stop!_ Rose bashed her hands against his shoulders but he didn't even pause.

His mouth veered off her lips and onto her cheeks, with his tongue leaving a trail from her jaw line to the edge of her eyebrow.

"Wait!" She shrieked once her mouth was freed. "Please. Wait. Can't we take this slow?"

Rose wasn't expecting a verbal reply but she had at least hoped he would stop slobbering on her face to listen. No such luck. In fact, he only got worse. His tongue travelled to her ear and stuck into the cavity there without even a by your leave.

_Fuck no!_

"I said fucking stop!"

He finally pulled off of her long enough for her to register his outrage.

_HE_ was outraged? What do you call her?

She said no more as Roxie picked up on the hint.

"Ok, time's up buddy." His hands were ripped off her shoulders, presumably by her cousin. "She said stop. And if you don't go quietly, I'll disqualify you."

Some heavy huffing noises later and Rose was finally able to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Roxie's soft voice asked as she came over and removed her blindfold.

Rose blinked in the sudden brightness. _Was she ok?_

"I was just ... mauled. Do you think I'm ok?"

She looked into Roxie's face and saw the corners of her mouth start to wobble.

They both burst into uncontrollable laughter just then. Because really, what else were you supposed to do after you were just bathed in saliva.

"Oh man. Please tell me not all kisses are like that." She begged in between giggles.

"Obviously not. You just had five other ones before this that were relatively normal."

"You're right. Those were ... relatively normal."

They laughed again until most of the tension drained out of Rose's body.

Wearily she asked Roxie to scourgify her face clean of Suitor six's excretions and find her some water.

"And a chapstick. And some break time please."

And now here she was, blindfold back on, clinging to her chapstick and unenthusiastically awaiting suitor seven.

Oh, hufflepuff.

* * *

Alistair paced in front of the tent he'd watched seven other men enter over the last half hour or so. He wanted to rip his hair out; he could barely take it.

His name had been called eighth by that damned randomize spell. If he hadn't been watching Rose's Uncle Harry perform the spell himself, he would have cried foul at Scorpius-fucking-Malfoy being called first.

_FIRST!_

While he was damned eighth.

He hadn't a clue as to who the hell had come up with this bullshit kissing contest but he wanted to kill them. It was just about the most excruciatingly frustrating thing he had ever been a part of.

The god-awful waiting. The secrecy of what went on under that blasted canvas. The rip in his stomach every time a suitor walked out smiling. And the dreaded anxiety as you watched the gaudy scoreboard light up and twinkle with their names as the spell took effect and allotted a score after every kiss.

Those who had already kissed Rose would watch as their name either shuffled upwards or downwards as every new score was revealed, like destinations changing time at a train station. While the ones waiting their turn had to stare at the numbers and wonder how their kiss would stack up. It was like swallowing bile every time you saw someone get a score above 4.

But none of the numbers had hit Alistair as bad as when Scorpius had come out, looking dazed and ecstatically happy, with a fucking 8 next to his name. His stupid name was still sitting uncontested at the top of the board as no one had been able to beat him. Yet.

As pissed off as he was at the idea of all these dipshits kissing his Rose, he couldn't wait to get in there. He couldn't wait to finally feel those soft lips he'd been staring at for the past four days. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to fucking topple Scorpius Malfoy off his broom.

And he would. Just as soon as the idiot Creevey got out of there and it was _his_ turn.

* * *

**AN: I decided to end it here to keep this suspense going :) hehehe. What do you guys think Alistair's score will be? Is he gonna beat Scorpius?**

**Also, if you're curious about which suitor was which, and what their scores were, that will be revealed in the next chapter. I gave some hints in this one and I wouldn't mind your speculation :) **

**Reviews are heaven. **

**Muah :D,**

**Lasaraleena**


End file.
